Baby bliss
by the-true-mockingjay
Summary: Katniss finds out she's pregnant, how will Peeta take the news? A story of Katniss and Peeta's lives through her first pregnancy. R&R. Boy or Girl? Everlark fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**hey y'all. This just came to me one night while i was watching tv and I just had to write it. **

**Please read and review, it's super fluffy and super cute everlark. **

* * *

I wake up with the need to vomit. I can feel Peeta's arms around my waist but right now I don't care about waking him, all I care about is getting to the stinking toilet. I shoot out of bed and turn the corner into the large master bath and just make it to the toilet before I start to puke.

"Katniss?" Peeta's worried voice says from behind me. He walks tiredly to me and start rubbing my back and takes my hair in his free hand.

"Go away Peeta! I dont want you to see this." I moan as another round of nausea hits me.

"You know I'm not gonna do that." he replies when I'm done. After sitting there on the floor for another five minutes, my stomach stops turning and I can stand up. I go straight for the sink and brush my teeth vigorously as Peeta stands looking at me with a worried expression.

"Honey, this is the third time this week this has happened. I'm really worried about you. I think it's time you went to the doctor." he says.

"Peeta!" I groan. "You know how much I hate going to the doctors. Plus I feel fine. It's probably just the flu or something, I will be fine in a couple of days, don't worry." I lean up and give him a tender kiss on the cheek, ending that conversation for now. We both slip into bed and fall asleep for another hour or so before Peeta has to get up for work.

(-;-)

I wake up and look at the clock; It reads 7:00 am, an hour later than I usually sleep. I find that I have been getting more and more tired lately and I decide it must be this stupid flu. Getting up I throw on a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants and go downstairs to make myself breakfast. Peeta left this morning for the bakery around six thirty and won't be back until noon for lunch so I usually go hunting, but today Effie is in town and she is coming over for a visit around nine.

I go over the the fridge to see if I can find any left over stew from the night before that I could heat up to sooth my hungry stomach. When I am about to open the fridge I find a note taped to it addressed to me. I open it and read:

_Made you these this morning. thought you might want a real breakfast for once. Have fun with Effie today and there are some pain killers and Tylenol on the counter to help sooth your stomach if you still feel sick._

_Love you, _

_Peeta _

I open the fridge to find three cinnamon rolls and three cheese buns to go with them.

"Aw, Peeta." I say to myself as I take them out of the fridge and put them in the microwave to heat up. I picked up the small tub of icing he had left on the island for me so that I could ice the cinnamon buns myself. Sometimes I think about how awesome a husband I have and how Haymitch was right, I could live a thousand years and not deserve him.

The microwave beeps and I open it up to be bombarded by the strong smell of cinnamon, suddenly I'm nauseous. I run the the small half bath down the hall and vomit.

"Stupid flu." I breathe. It's odd because I have never been sick like this. As soon as the nausea subsides I am perfectly fine. Weird.

A sit on the couch for an hour or so and do some laundry and before long there is a rap on the door. I look at the clock that reads nine o'clock; that's Effie, always on time.

I stride over to the door to open it and see a shivering Effie, dressed in one of her over the top Capitol outfits. Her hair is its usual pink shade matching her dress and shawl, and she has on bright green heels with a matching green handbag. I noticed a flowery embroidering on her dress that was also green.

"Hey Effie, long time no see." I say as she comes in and hands me her jacket.

"Good to see you to Katniss!" she chirps as she sits down on the couch in front of the fire. "Gosh, I don't understand how you can live in this cold weather for so long! There isn't even a heat lamp in the street!"

"It's not so bad." I reply. "would you like anything to eat? I have some left over cinnamon buns that Peeta made, I can heat them up for you?" I ask. I couldn't eat them because the smell made me want to vomit, but I got the cheese buns down just fine this morning.

"Oh I would love some! Haymitch has so little actual food over at his house. All he seems to have in his fridge is alcohol." Effie says with a serious expression.

I wander into the kitchen to get the cinnamon buns for Effie when another round of nausea hits. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Katniss, are you alright, are you sick?" Effie asks when I come back into the room with the cinnamon buns outstretched so that I couldn't smell them.

"What? Oh no I'm fine. Just a little nausea, nothing to serious." I reply nonchalantly.

"Katniss. I could hear you, are you sure you don't want me to call Peeta?" she asks, looking at me with a worried expression.

"No really. I'm fine, but um Effie, could I ask you a question?" I timidly say.

"Of course." she replies.

"Well, I don't want to worry Peeta by asking him this but, have you ever been sick but not sick? Does that make any sense?" I ask. She just shakes her head no so I elaborate. "Like, you throw up but you feel fine, like nothing is wrong?"

"Oh my gosh." Effie exclaims as she jumps off the couch and stares at me.

"What!?" I ask, the look of shock on her face is worrying me.

"Katniss, your pregnant!" she exclaims as she takes my hand and smiles.

"What!? I can't be! I mean, we didn't even... not unprotected... but... there was that one night, but it was only once, and. Your not serious are you?" I ramble.

"Of courses I am! Hold on I will be back in two minutes flat." Effie tells and scampers out the door, grabbing her coat on the way.

I look down at my stomach in shock. Pregnant? I can't be pregnant, I don't even know if I want kids! What will Peeta say? Will he resent me for getting pregnant? Maybe he will be happy. It would explain the nausea, but why don't I have any other symptoms, I don't have mood swings or food cravings, unless you count cheese buns as a food craving, but still?

Effie comes in exactly two minutes later and shoves a box into my hand. "Go take this. It will tell for sure if you are pregnant or not. It is one hundred percent accurate, trust me, it's the best brand in the Capitol." she says as she pushes me into the bathroom and shuts the door.

After taking the test I restlessly sit and wait for it to give me the results. I drum my fingers on the counter top and look at the time. It's eleven o'clock, Peeta will be home in an hour.

I look back at the test to read the results.

"Well?" Effie says through the door.

"What does two lines mean?" I ask. I hear a squeal and it suddenly the door flies open. Effie takes the test from me as I look at her in confusion.

"Congratulations Katniss! Your pregnant!" she cries and throws her arms around me. I just stare at the wall wide eyed. It's true. I'm pregnant.

"Effie?" I say, calling her attention back to me, she was staring at my abdomen and it was making me uncomfortable. "can I uh...get some time alone?" I squeak out, trying to find my voice. My throat felt tight, like someone had shoved their fist down into it.

"Of course." she says when she sees my expression. It must be a mix of fear and shock because that's exactly how I feel. "I will be right across the street if you need me." she says as she leaves me in piece.

I go into the living room and sit on the couch, staring at the test in my hands. I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell Peeta? Will he have a fit, will he be excited, will he want to keep it? These questions racked my brain as I searched for answers.

I look over at the clock, it was eleven fifty eight, I hadn't realized how long I had sat on the couch for, Peeta would be home any second. Hurrying, I get off the couch and throw away the test.

As soon as the trash bin closes I hear the door open.

"honey, I'm home! Gosh I have always wanted to say that." he chuckles to himself as he finds his way to the kitchen that I am at the moment standing in. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I must have had a worried or sick expression on my face because he comes over and places one hand on my waist, the other on my forehead. "Are you sick?" he says, his voice serious.

His expression had changed from worried to fearful when I shook my head no. "Katniss, you have to talk to me. Please. Tell me what's wrong." he said in a soothing tone.

Peeta, I'm..." I trail off, unable to say the words out loud, afraid he will get angry.

He places both hands on the face and looks into my eyes, "Your what?" he asks, still worried.

"Pregnant." I state under my breathe. I look down, afraid to meet his gaze. He must hate me. We had only been married two years and hadn't even talked about having kids yet. We were only twenty one!

"Are you serious?!" I hear him say in a uplifted tone. I look up at him to see him beaming down at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." I say, dumbfounded at his happy expression.

He dips his head down and captures my lips in a hard passionate kiss. I was caught off gaurd but quickly caught up and kissed him back.

Then it hits me. Of course Peeta would be happy that we were having a child. Peeta loves children, I was so stupid to think he wouldn't.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he exclaims when we come up for air.

"Yupp." I reply with a big grin forming on my face. I realized then that I too wanted kids. It made Peeta unbelievably happy and that made me realize that I would be happy to.

That's why you were getting sick! This is wonderful, oh my gosh. I mean not wonderful that your sick and all but awesome that we are going to be parents! Katniss we are going to be parents!" Peeta laughs. I kiss him again and we both laugh in excitement of the situation.

Peeta kneels down in front of me and takes my waist in his hands. "Hey little one. This is your daddy, I love you and your mommy so much. I can't wait to meet you." he coos and a tear pricks the corner of my eye. I put my hand on his cheek and he looks up at me with so much love in his eyes, it was as if I was on cloud nine. In my own little blissful world. Peeta and I were gonna have a family, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Fluffy right! **

**Please review, it means the world to me:) love y'all, night:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Have you missed me? Here it is, the next chapter in the story, it is a lot of set up and a lot of detail but it can only get better from here! **

**Not as much fluff in this chapter but it will be fun anyways:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I wake up to the light shining through the crack in the curtains. Lying in bed for a moment, I revel in the lack of nausea that absent this morning. Stretching out my fingers, I search for the warm body that greats me each morning, but find that side of the bed empty. I sit up and look over to see if I had somehow missed something, but soon came to the realization that I wasn't wrong. Peeta's not here.

I groan in frustration, I love when I get to wake up in the morning not feeling like hell and get to spend sometime with him; but today was not one of those days. Deciding that I should just go back to sleep I lay back down and bury my head in the pillow.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouts up the stairs. I was sure he had gone to the bakery. "Breakfast is ready!"

I groan again and cover my head with the blankets, not wanting to be disturbed. A few minutes later, large feet trampling up the stair and into the room.

"Katniss," Peeta chuckles, "come on. You have an appointment in half an hour with Dr. Clayton. You need to eat before we go." I had almost forgotten about the appointment this morning. Since we had found out I was pregnant, I had only been to the doctor once for my four week check up. When we had found out about the pregnancy I was two weeks pregnant, now I'm two months and it is hell.

I cry almost once a day, get angry for no reason what so ever, the morning sickness is the new bane of my existence, and my stomach was not getting any bigger. This worried me at first, I thought I would have a bump by now, but not even the slightest sign is there. I asked Dr. Clayton if this was normal and she assured me that I had nothing to worry about, my "baby bump" could start showing as late as my fourth month.

"I don't want to get up." I moaned. Peeta just chuckled and pulled the sheets down to my ankles. I shuddered as the cold air hit my body and reached out to pull the blankets back up when Peeta put them out of my reach.

"Oh no you don't." he said playfully. "Come on sleepy head, let's get you two some food."

"Your such a meany, you know that?" I told him as I stood and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. I don't want to be late." he came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he turned and left to room. "Hurry or they will get cold!" he shouted over his shoulder.

They. That means one thing- he made me cheese buns. Ever since I started this pregnancy I have been craving them non-stop. Once I even made Peeta get out of bed at two in the morning to make me some. He had, of course, done it, but it was not without complaint. He would make a comment that I was only a few weeks pregnant and shouldn't have such intense cravings. I had wondered the same myself, but the doctor said that it was normal in my first pregnancy to have some weird cravings. She said, "Every pregnancy is different."

Searching the room, I came across a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. It was the middle of winter and the District got very cold at this time of year, so it was important to dress warmly. Slipping my legs into holes, I pulled my pants up and went to button them, but they wouldn't budge. I try again and get the same result. How could they not fit? Did they shrink in the direr? No, I don't put my jeans in the drier, I hang them up so they won't shrink.

"Peeta," I call down the stairs, "did you put my jeans in the drier when you did the laundry on Tuesday?"

"No." he said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Why? Something wrong with your jeans?"

"No." I say. "I'm just being self conscious." Peeta just smiles at me and goes back into the kitchen.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. Dr. Clayton said this would happen; bloating comes with the perks of being pregnant. Frustrated, I threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and the shirt that I had picked out earlier, a green long sleeve shirt with a v-neck that shows off the cleavage I don't have.

Walking down the stairs, the smell of the cheese buns raid my nose and they are, all of a sudden, the only thing I can think about.

"Good," Peeta greets me, "Your up. You've got fifteen minutes to eat, we can take some with us if you want."

I pick of a cheese bun and immediately get to work on it, they were so good. Peeta just smiles at me and waits until I finish, he probably ate an hour before I had gotten out of bed.

"why so smiley today?" I ask him. He was practically glowing, and that was weird because I thought that's what I was suppose to be doing. Weren't pregnant people suppose to glow?

"No reason." he replies. "Just happy I guess."

"Okay." I reply.

Peeta has been getting really smiley lately. Ever since he found out I was pregnant he has gotten overly protective and very possessive. Every time I try to go hunting he insists on going with me, even though he scares off all the game, I have to let him. Every single chance he can get he tells me to sit down and take a break, that I didn't want to tire myself out. And every night when we go to sleep, he wraps his hands around my waist and settles on large hand on my stomach. If it was anyone but Peeta, I would've thought it was annoying; but it is Peeta, and that is who he is. An over protective husband/father-to-be.

Looking on at the clock on the stove, it reads 9:50. I've got ten minutes to be at the appointment; Peeta sees the same thing and wordlessly starts packing up two more of the buns and hands them to me.

"Ready?" I ask him as I take the cheese buns out of his hand and start to head toward the coat closet.

"Definitely, you?" he asks. He opens the door and hands me my dads hunting jacket and I slip on my boots.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say, and we walk out the door.

The streets of district twelve are no longer black and barren. Since the war, it has been a place of new beginnings for many to come to, when they had no home left they could come to district twelve and start all over. They had built a hospital, the biggest in all of Panem, and many came here to work there or receive treatment. This is we're we are walking to now.

Peeta and I walk hand in hand, waving to the people as we passed them. We were, if anything, more famous than we were ever before. We were the war heroes, the Mockingjays, and no one knows that we are walking around with a plus one. Not just yet.

Thom walks by and I wave at him, but he just holds up his hands that are full of wood and smiles, obviously going to build something new like a house.

I look at Peeta and he is still all smiles, looking off to god knows where. "What are you thinking about?" I finally ask.

"What this will be like in seven months. Walking through the streets with our baby." he says. This takes me aback. I have barley wrapt my mind around the idea that I was pregnant, but every time he says "baby" like that, with so much love, it hits me all over again that we are going to have a child.

I was going to say something else but we were at the hospital now. Walking through the doors, everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at us. It was only for a moment that everyone stared before they went on doing what they were. Not many got to see us a lot because we were always cooped up in our house.

"Katniss, Peeta!" a nurse says from the counter. "So glad to see you two. What are you here for?"

"We have an appointment." Peeta says to the woman.

"With whom?" she asks, typing on her computer.

"Dr. Clayton." I reply. The nurse looks up at me and her eyes go wide, everyone knows that doctor Clayton is the only OB/GYN in District 12 right now.

"Right away Mrs. Mellark. Just through those doors and to your left." she says pointing to a door at the end of the room. "And congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you." Peeta says. He then places a hand on the small of my back and leads me to the door, again another annoyingly cute gesture.

We arrive at the room and a small woman around five foot two is sitting at a desk. She is tan with dark hair and brown eyes and very large glasses that covered most of her face. We was wearing her lab coat and was writing on a clipboard with a folder on it that read "Katniss Mellark" on it.

"Dr. Clayton." I greet her. She spins around in her chair and smiles brightly.

"You are two minutes early! Good, now we can get started." she says, reaching out and shaking mine and Peeta's hands. "Take a seat over on that table Mrs. Mellark."

I do as she asks and take a seat. She goes and puts her clipboard down and washes her hands, then leaves the room promising to be right back.

"Where do you think she's going?" I ask Peeta.

"I don't know." he replies. He then stands and pulls a chair over next to me, grasping my hand.

Just then the doctor returns pulling a large machine on wheels behind her. It looked like a mess of wires with a small monitor on it and a couple of different things sticking out of it.

Dr. Clayton must see my distress because she feels the need to reassure me. "It's just an ultrasound." she says, "It's so we can see the baby!"

Peeta and I share a look of excitement and worry, we didn't know what this machine was going to do to our baby. The she pulls out a bottle of a slimy looking blue gel.

"I'm going to put this on your stomach and wave this," she holds up a white stick for us to see, "on your stomach. That way we can see the baby. "

"It's not going to hurt the baby, is it?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"Not at all Mr. Mellark." she assures us. We both breath an audible sigh of relief and Dr. Clayton just smiles. "Now Katniss, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt so that I can put this," she shakes the bottle of blue gel, "on your stomach."

I do as I'm told and lay down and lift my shirt. She pulls the machine over to the wall and plugs it into one of the outlets. Once done, she squirts the blue stuff on my stomach.

"It's cold!" I complain loudly.

"Oh hush, it's not to bad." she tells me, then I hear the machine buzz to life and the screen turn gray. She places the wand on my stomach and started to swish it around. All of a sudden, a tiny black dot appears on the screen.

"That's it!" Dr. Clayton exclaims. "That dot right there," she says pointing at the screen, "is your baby."

"It's so small." I say. It was like a tiny little thing, and it didn't have any definite form to it. But seeing this image only made me love it more. There was this little thing growing inside of me, a thing Peeta and I made together, and I loved it.

I look over at Peeta and can see that the smile on his face has grown warmer, I've never seen him this happy. A tear pricked the corner of his eye and I reached my hand up and wiped it away.

Dr. Clayton took the wand off of my stomach and wiped it clean. Then she started with the questions. How do you feel? How's the morning sickness? Any cravings? Any pain in my abdomen? The usual questions. Finally, we were done.

When we got home, I decided that maybe we should watch some TV. Viewings were not mandatory anymore and people just watched it for fun, but we never turned it on, to many bad memories.

As soon as it hummed to life I saw Caesar Flickerman sitting in his chair talking to the audience. For about ten minutes he talked about the development of the Districts, but after that he changed to a new story.

"Don't go away," he said, "when we get back we have a special treat. A certain scoop on the star crossed lovers of District 12, and there new plus one!"

* * *

**Now, I wonder who told the Capitol?**

**Next chapter we see a couple some of you have asked me about already, who could it be?**

**Quote from next chapter comes from...Katniss!  
**

**"Do we have to tell Haymitch?"**

**Review please, it means the absolute world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Okay so i am sorry this is kind of late, i mean right day and all but still, it is late at night, for me anyways. The upside is, i got asked to Prom today! Ahhh!**

**The down side is, I received ZERO reviews last chapter! Come on ya'll, those are what keep me going! **

**Plus side is, Ten new followers and Five new Favorites! you guys are the best! For those of you just joining the story, welcome! **

**i changer my usernames to the-true-mockingjay some of you may have noticed. i like it so much better than the soccer one, even though soccer is one of my favorite sports!**

**This chapter we see some, hmm, i don't know...Heffie action!?**

**so read and review my lovelies and please tell me what you think. i am soo open to suggestions.**

**P.S. i am the worst proof-reader to walk the face of the earth so I apologize now for the typos.**

* * *

chapter 3:

"Peeta!" I yell from the couch.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could they know? The Capitol was not innocent, everyone knew that, paparazzi followed Peeta and I relentlessly for the first year that we were back in District 12. Finally, they got bored with us and left, only bothering to come back for the wedding the next year. But no one has seen them around the District since, and that only meant one thing to me; someone told.

"What?" Peeta asked when he came in the room. He must have been baking because he had flour all up his front and in his hair, which was a mess. It would have been comical and I certainly would have laughed if it weren't for the situation.

"Is something wrong?" he said, and came to sit next to me.

"Watch." I said, pointing to the TV. We both turned and looked at the same time. Just then, a picture of us flashed on to screen; it was from our wedding, we were standing at the alter right after the mayor had said "you may now kiss the bride" and Peeta had dipped me down and kissed me. Then a clip of us from our first Hunger Games appeared; it was us talking in the cave. Peeta put his arm around me when I shuddered at the memories of the Games.

"Katniss," Peeta said, "I don't understand. They show a tribute of us on TV around this time every year. Why are we watching this?" Peeta just looked at me with concern, he knew I never like to watch TV, especially when it is about us.

"Just watch." I tell him.

Peeta looked back at the screen when Caesar's face reappeared.

"Welcome back!" he announced to the audience. "And boy do I have big news for you!" Peeta looked down at me again with confusion and I just shook my head and pointed back to the screen. "Now it has been a while since we have heard from the star crossed lovers of District 12, but I have got some big information you will all want to hear." The audience gets quiet as they prepare for the big news. I tense beside Peeta, already knowing what's coming.

"It looks like there is going to be one more soon to be citizen of District 12 that we will fall in love with!" I look up to see Peeta's eyes get wide as he starts to realize what was coming next. "That's right, you heard it here," here it comes, "that's right, a baby mockingjay!" he shouts. The entire crowd erupts in cheers and applause. Peeta turns his head and looks at me in shock. Neither of us can believe that they had found out- we haven't even told Haymitch yet!

I buried my face in Peeta's chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I didn't know whether to be angry or sad, to hit something or cry my eyes out. All I knew was that the Capitol knew that I was pregnant and someone sold me out.

"What do we do?" I Whimper as I hear Peeta turn off the TV.

"There is nothing we can do." He replied. "We just have to wait and see what happens." That was certainly not reassuring. Usually Peeta is the one to find the best in every situation. The optimist, the rock, but there seems to be no upside in this predicament.

"Well," he said, placing a kiss in my hair, "at least now we don't have to tell your mom."

My mom. Leave it to Peeta to bring up one of the things I have been dreading most ever since I had found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know how she would react to the news, heck I haven't even talked to her since she moved out of the District. I would get a phone call maybe once a year just saying hi and how are you, but they never lasted more than ten minutes. But still, it would be hard to find out your only surviving daughter is pregnant on the news.

I groan at the thought and Peeta chuckles. "What's so funny?" I ask him. When he didn't say anything I picked my head up off his chest and stared at him.

"You know who we have to tell now, right?" He asked. He just sat there and smiled dumbly at me until the meaning of the words hit me. I groan again and drop my head back onto his shoulder. "He would hate it if the whole District was talking about it and we didn't even bother to tell him. We both know he doesn't watch the news."

"Do we have to tell Haymitch?" I ask. Peeta just laughs and kisses my head again before standing up.

"Come on," he says, "it won't be that bad." I stand from the couch and glare at Peeta.

"He is going to kill us you know." I retort. "For not telling him first."

"Well it wasn't our fault that all of Panem was told." Peeta replies coolly.

"I wasn't talking about that," I reply. I walked over to where he was standing behind the couch and wrap my arms around his waist, he wraps his arms around me and looks straight into my eyes. "I was talking about the fact that Effie knew before anyone."

This time Peeta is the one to let out a groan. He places his hands on my face and leans his forehead against mine. "He is going to kill us for that. But guess what?" he teases.

"What?" I play along.

"I'll protect you." he smiles and I laugh at how corny he is.

He captures my lips in a passionate kiss and the whole world goes fuzzy. I reach my arms up and tangle my fingers in his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him, deepening the kiss. When we finally come up for air, we are both breathing heavily.

"Okay," I finally breath, "lets go tell Haymitch."

We get out winter jackets and shoes on and walk over to Haymitch and Effie's house hand in hand. When Haymitch lived alone, it was not necessary to knock, now that Effie is there she insists that we knock because it is "rude" to just come into someone else's home. Peeta knocks on the door and a moment later it is answered by none other than Effie Trinket herself.

Effie was a completely different person when she was at home. She had no wig on, no make up, no ridiculous cloths and neon colors with six inch heels to match. Instead, she was a surprisingly very pretty woman. She had blond hair and blue eyes and fair skin. She was only five foot two but you would never know that unless you saw her without the heels on. She wore a pretty dark blue shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants with slippers peaking out the bottom. She actually looked normal for a change.

"Katniss, Peeta!" she greeted us, "Come in!" she stepped aside and let us into the house. It was much, much cleaner ever since Effie moved in. It now looked like a beautiful home that anyone would be proud to live in, it even smelled like lilacs.

"Haymitch," Effie called up the stairs, "We have visitors!" she turned and smiled at us before offering Peeta a drink and me a glass of water, smiling at me knowingly. Peeta just respectfully declined and asked for a drink of water instead. Effie smiled at us and went to get us drinks, telling us to settle into the living room. We did and moments later, Haymitch came down the stairs.

He was dressed in the same sort of attire Effie was in, a t-shirt and some sweatpants; it was not much different than what Peeta and I would wear on a daily bases in our own household.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked when he saw us sitting on the couch.

"Haymitch!" Effie scolded as she walked into the room with the waters. "That is terribly rude. Katniss and Peeta are our guest." she then tuned and looked at us. "So what brings you here today?" she asked politely.

I just looked up at Peeta for help. "Katniss and I would like to tell you something." he said. Peeta reached out and grasped my hand in his. "Haymitch," he said, "you might want to sit down."

"Oh gosh." Haymitch grunted as he plopped down on the love seat facing us. "What trouble did you manage to get yourselves into this time?" he asked. Effie had gone back into the kitchen and reappeared with a glass of wine for Haymitch and herself. She looked over at me and smiled in encouragement. I then realized that everyone was waiting for me to speak.

"Um," I said, "well, uh. Peeta and I... well I...we," I stuttered.

"Spit it out girl." Haymitch said. Effie just elbowed him in the ribs and told him to hush.

I took a deep breath and just decided to get it over with. "I'm pregnant."

Haymitch almost spit his whole glass of wine out of his mouth when the words left my lips. He just stared dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes shifting between me, Peeta, and my stomach. Finally Effie broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Congratulations!" she said. She then proceeded to get up and hug me like the day when she had found out, although this time I welcomed it and embraced her back.

"Thank you, Effie." I said to her with a smile.

"Haymitch?" Peeta said.

"I can't believe it." he muttered, along with something else I couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Peeta asked, obviously not hearing the second part either.

"I'm going to be a Grandpa!" Haymitch exclaimed as he stood up. He smiled and came over in front of me and Peeta. "I can't believe he got you knocked up so fast! I thought it was going to take ages!" I just laughed along with Peeta and Effie scowled at how rude Haymitch's comment was.

"It wasn't on purpose." I tell him truthfully. "We weren't planning it."

"Who cares!" Haymitch exclaimed. At this point we were all standing in the middle of the room. "I'm going to be a Grandpa! This is the best week of my life!" he then wrapped Peeta and I up in a big hug.

"Wait," Peeta said, "best week? Alright I know the baby is great news and all but did we really make your week?"

"Actually," Effie said as she raised her left hand, "he asked me to marry him two days ago and I said yes!" she squealed in excitement. To my surprise, I was squealing too, must be the hormones.

"Congratulations!" Peeta and I said as Peeta clapped Haymitch on the back and I hugged Effie.

We spent the rest of the night talking about wedding plans and babies. By the time Peeta and I got home, it was ten thirty and I was to exhausted to do anything but sleep, we had already eaten at Haymitch's and I was stuffed.

"Did you have a fun night tonight baby?" I asked quietly to myself as I rubbed my stomach when we had settled into bed.

"I think the baby is tired, and so are you." Peeta said. "you need to get some rest." any other night I would protest and tell Peeta he was being over protective, but I was to tired to argue. But I had to talk to him about one thing before we went to sleep.

"Peeta." I say shyly.

"Yeah?" he replied sleepily, already getting into position to go to sleep.

"We need to start thinking of baby names." I tell him. He sits back up and looks at me in the dark of our room.

"How about this. Tomorrow, since I have the day off, we can spend the whole day talking about baby names, deal?" he asked.

"deal." I said, and we both laid down for bed, Peeta taking me into his arms and settling one hand over my stomach like always.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." I replied. That night I had no nightmares.

* * *

**Yay! i love fluff, and there is sooooooo much more to come that i can't stand it. late chapters there is some puke worthy rip your heart out lovey dovey fluff, my favorite!**

**hmm, quote for next chapter, **

**comes from...Peeta!**

**"Boy or Girl?"**

**Review please!**

**-LM**


	4. Chapter 4

**he guys, next chapter! So remember that fluff I promised, yeah well this chapter is full of it!**

**I love this chapter a lot guess what! I picked a name!**

**You guys get to see the name I picked but I am not going to tell you the gender of the** **kid** **yet so you will just have to wait for that. **

**So read my lovely little readers, and enjoy!**

**PS: I love you all and really love when you review, so please do!**

* * *

Ch 4

"So what do you want it to be?" Peeta says.

"What?" I ask. He just laughs at me.

"Jeez Katniss," he chuckled, "you want to save any of that cereal for the rest of us?" At first I didn't realize what he was talking about, then I realized that I had just eaten a whole box of cereal.

"Hey, I'm the one carrying the baby." I laugh to myself, it really didn't bother me that I was eating so much. The doctor said it was normal to be hungry a lot as long as I'm not over stuffing myself, it was healthy to at a lot.

"Anyways," I say, taking another bite of my breakfast, "what was your question?"

"What do you want it to be?" he asks again.

"Want what to be?"

"The baby!" he laughs, "boy or girl?"

"oh," I say. I never really thought about what I wanted our child to be. I was just going to be happy if it was healthy, I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. But if it was a boy I could take him hunting and teach him everything I know, which would be nice.

"A boy. I think." I reply. Peeta just smiles and looks down at his plate of pancakes. He had made them for me but they didn't look as appealing as the marshmallowy cereal. "What do you want it to be?" I ask.

"A boy is fine," he says, "I'm happy with whatever we have." I know by the look on his face that Peeta is lying to me. He has his own preference on what our baby is and he won't tell me. Why does he have to be so damn kind sometimes?

"No," I challenge him, "you want it to be one or the other, tell me. Do you want a boy, or do you want a girl?"

"Katniss," he tries. He looks up and smiles at me, that smile could melt my heart into mush. "I really don't care what our child is. As long as she's healthy, I don't mind."

"Ha!" I exclaim and jump up, pointing my finger at him. "You said she! You want a girl don't you?" I say, it was more like an accusation than a question, but he answers anyways.

"Maybe." he replies with a sly smile and looks down at his breakfast again.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted a girl?" I ask.

"I didnt want to hurt your feelings," he replies, "if you want a boy than I want a boy too." that's Peeta, always looking out for my feelings. He is always doing this, making sure that whatever I want he is on board with whole heartedly. No matter what I do he will back me on it, but I don't want him to on this! I want him to have his own opinion. I would tell him this but I don't want to fight so early in the morning so instead I sit back down and change the subject.

"So, what about names?" as soon as the words leave my lips I see the wheels in my husbands head start to turn. He crinkles his eyebrows and searches the room with his eyes as if the answer to this question is written on the walls. Finally, he meets my gaze.

"Well, since you want a boy, you pick boy names, and since I want a girl-"

"So you do want a girl!" I interrupt. He just smiles at me and continues.

"-since I want a girl I will pick the girl names." I really like this idea because then we both get what we want. I am sure that Peeta has already thought of a few names and I know I have thought of a few of my own.

"How about we say names as they come to us and the other will give their critic." I suggest. Peeta seems to like this idea and nods his head, a huge smile plastered to his face. He sits up straight and looks me in the eye.

"Ladies first." he says. Always the gentleman.

"how about James?" I say. Peeta sits and thinks about it for a moment.

"To common." he says. Now that he mentions it, it does seem a little to common for our child. "How about Lilly?" he asks.

"I like it," I say, the whole flower thing would be nice to keep in the family, but for some reason it doesn't feel quite right, "let's think about that one. I want to hear some more before I make a decision." Peeta nods his head in agreement and waits for me to continue.

"How about Hunter?" I suggest.

"Hmm," he ponders the thought for a while. He took so long that I had finished my third bowl of cereal and started to get up to put it in the sink by the time he speaks again. "I like it but it doesn't seem to quite fit. I don't know, I know the whole hunting thing fits but I just don't know how to describe it..."

"I understand." I tell him. He is probably feeling the same way I feel about the name Lilly. "Your turn now." I tell him, still at the sink rinsing out my bowl.

"Willow." he says. "Willow Rose. After Prim." as soon as he says it I drop the bowl in the sink. Prim. She would want to be here for this, the baby. She would want to get to know her niece or nephew, get to love them and hold them; but she can't. She can't ever because she is dead, and it is all my fault. A feel the tears start to well up in my eyes at her memory. Damn hormones.

"Oh Katniss," Peeta says as he stands and walks over toward me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Forget I said anything, okay?"

"No," I object, spinning around in his arms so that I can face him. He reaches his hand up and wipes away one of my stray tears with his thumb as he cradles my face, I can't help lean into his touch. "I love it. I think it is a perfect way to honor... Prim." I choke out the name of my dear sister.

"Are you sure? Katniss we don't have to name our daughter that if you don't want to. I do t want you to get upset every time you have to say her name." Peeta says as he looks at me worriedly, always worried.

"No, I love it. Willow Rose Mellark. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I smile. Peeta is practically beaming with joy that he picked our daughters name.

"It is perfect." he whispers. He pulls my face in for a kiss. It was slow and loving, our lips moved in perfect synchronization with each others. This was the kind of kiss I loved most, it shows how much Peeta and I truly love each other no matter what.

When we finally break apart Peeta and my smiles are probably mirroring each others because I feel as giddy and goofy as he looks.

"So it's settled, our baby girl will be named Willow, now we just need a boy name." he looked at me and raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. I just laugh at him and take his hand, leading him into the living room. Once there, he plops right down in the couch and I lay next to him, putting my head in his lap.

"You know," Peeta says after about five minutes of silence, "it is kind of tradition that the Mellark boys are named after types of bread." I just look up at Peeta in disbelief, did he ally just suggest we name our child after bread? "It was just a suggestion." he said when he saw the expression of shock on my face.

"you know what," I say, "we could have a bread as there middle name." I didn't really want to end his family tradition so I thought maybe he would like this idea. I could tell that he took to it right away by the light that flickered in his eye when I said that bread would be in our child's name. I just don't understand him sometimes.

"Rye." he then says.

"What?" I ask. What is a Rye?

As if reading my mind, Peeta answers, "It's a type of bread. That will be our boys middle name."

"But I wanted to pick it!" I mope. Now he has picked most of both names.

"Okay then," Peeta says, teasing me, "what do you want our sons middle name to be?"

"Rye." I say with a triumphant smile.

"I love it." he replies, "Now we need a first name."

"How about Ash?" I say.

"No," Peeta replies, "reminds me to much of the burning of the district. And not to mention the bombs that killed..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. He didn't have to though, I already knew what he was going to say. The bombs that killed Prim.

I lay there for a little longer, thinking about what my little boy would look like. Maybe he would have Peeta's hair, and Peeta's eyes; truthfully I want our child to have everything Peeta. I don't want them to have any of me, I am to flawed, I would never want my child to grow up with what I go through.

After a few more minutes I finally had it, the perfect name. I sit up fast, startling my dozing husband in the process.

"Kaleb." I say. "Kaleb Rye Mellark." Peeta sits and thinks about it, and then a smile stretches across his face.

"I love it." he says. I squeal with joy and throw my arms around his neck. He chuckles at my glee and hugs me back.

"Yay!" I exclaim. We finally have our child's name! Well, not finally, since it has only been two months since I got pregnant, but it feels like we should have sorted this out ages ago. There was just one more thing I had to ask Peeta.

"Do you want it to be a surprise?" I ask him curiously. I honestly don't know whether or not I want to know. It doesn't really matter to me what my baby is, as long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters.

Peeta, of course, understood what I meant when I asked about the surprise, and I feel as if I already know his answer.

"Yea, I kind of do want it to be a surprise." he says, "unless you want to know, and if you do I will be totally fine with that." He smiles at me waiting for my answer, I knew he was going to do this.

"I want it to be a surprise." I tell him. I really do, it is kind of exciting not knowing what I'm going to have, there is a mystery to it that I love. Peeta smiles and kisses me, it is at that moment I realize the position we are in. I am straddling him with my hands locked around his neck from the sudden hug that I had given him a few moments ago, he has his hands settled on my hips. We break apart after the kiss and I can see the growing lust forming in Peeta's eyes as he looks back at me.

I lean in and kiss him again, this time with a little more fervor. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance and I allowed him that access. Peeta wraps his arms more firmly around my waist and hoists me up while standing. I lock my feet around his waist, all the time not breaking the kiss. I let out a low moan when he carries me to the stairs and pushes me against the wall to take a break; it must be very hard to concentrate on walking upstairs while doing what we are.

He grabs me again and starts to maneuver up the stairs toward our bedroom. His lips moved from mine to my neck, laying soft feather light pecks everywhere. It was at that moment when we reached the top of the stairs that there was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it." Peeta whispered huskily into my ear. I just nod in agreement and kiss anywhere I can reach.

The person at the door was persistent though, they kept on knocking until finally, I gave in. With a sigh, I untangle myself from my husband just as we were about to enter our room. Peeta let's out a whimper as I start to walk to the stairs, men.

"Just stay here," I tell him, "I will be back in a minute." I walk over and give him a lingering kiss, but it was interrupted by yet another bang on the door. Peeta walked into our room and left the door open, no doubt to make sure he can keep an eye on me in case some wak job showedup. Always so protective.

The person banged again and I made my way down the stairs and to it. When i reaching the door, I sighed and pulled it open slowly.

"Can I help you?" I ask. I hadn't opened the door all the way because I had no idea who was on the other side and didn't want them coming in right now, just in case it was Effie or Haymitch.

"Catnip?" the voice said.

I know that voice all to well, it was a voice I grew up with, hunted with, stayed alive with. A former best friend, turned into just a ghost of a memory.

I swing the door open to reveal a tall broad shouldered dark haired man standing there looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"Gale?"

* * *

**Awww. I do love the fluff:) do you guys like the names I picked?**

**Trust me, it was hard trying to decide my favorites but I did it. **

**I wanted to incorporate the children's real names into my names so I hoped you liked it!**

**Leave me a lovely review and thanks for reading!**

**Quote for next chapter comes from... Gale!**

**"Is it true?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my readers! How are we all on this fine day? **

**I loved all the reviews I got last chapter, you guys are the best, seriously. The. Best. **

**So this chapter is drama drama drama! Oh what fun:) **

**For those of you who don't know, I update on Monday's and Friday's, I get a lot of reviews to update soon so those are the days I update, just to let you know.**

**I am soo happy with the number of follows and favorites I am getting and am glad you guys like the story. So tell me how much you like it, leave me a review please!**

**Oh and did I mention I love reviews, yeah, review! That is what gets the updates up sooner:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Gale?" I say shocked. I can't believe Gale Hawthorne is standing in front of me right now.

"Hi." he says. Before I can get a word out he pulls me into his arms and gives me a bear hug, so tight I can barely breath. "I've missed you so much." he said.

"Gale-" I choke out, "can't breath!" he immediately let's go with a small apology but leaves his hands on my shoulders, looking me over. I notice his eyes linger on his stomach for a moment before he looks at my face.

"How have you been Catnip?" he asked. I can not believe that he is standing here at my door right now asking how I am. The last time I saw my former best friend was in the Capitol the day the bombs went off. After that he went off to live in District 2 and I haven't heard a word from him since. Now he just shows up at my door?

"What are you doing here Gale?" I say with a little more venom in my tone than needed. I almost see him flinch at the remark but he recovers marvelously.

"Came to see you of course, Peeta home?" he asked. Almost on cue Peeta walks down the stairs, something tells me he was listening this whole time just waiting till he was needed. He looks at Gale and walks over to where we were standing in the doorway. Gales face hardens slightly at the sight of Peeta and he stands a little bit straighter when he comes into view. I can see that Peeta has done the same, standing tall and looking Gale straight in the eye.

"Gale." Peeta greets as he walks up and stands next to me, placing one hand on the small of my back the other he extends to shake Gale's hand.

"Peeta." Gale says, taking his hand. Once the boys finished their brief, awkward hand shake Peeta invites Gale in. He slowly stepped through the door way and I lead him to the kitchen as Peeta shuts the door. A few moments later he joined us in the kitchen.

"So Gale," Peeta says, "what brings you back to District 12?" Gale flashes a smile at me and his eyes once again glance toward my stomach. I put my hand over my abdomen protectively and Gale's smile faltered.

"Is it true?" he says. He was now fully staring at my flat stomach without shame. Peeta takes a protective step closer to me.

Already knowing what he is talking about I just nod in response. Gale sighs and sits down in a chair and leans back, running his hand through his hair. I can see the distress in his eyes and give a questioning look at Peeta. He just shrugs and looks back at Gale. I take a step closer and hold out my hand to Gale in comfort, which makes no sense because there should be no need to console him. I'm pregnant! Isn't that a cause for celebration?

Gale takes my hand and holds it for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me. I nod and he let's go of my hand and stands up, towering over me. Peeta takes another step toward me putting a hand on my arm.

"Damn it Katniss I don't just want a nod!" he says coarsely. "I want you to say it to my face. I want you to say out loud that this," he says pointing to my stomach, "is what you really want."

"Yes." I say looking him straight in the eye. "I want this baby, Gale. I want this life with Peeta and I want to share it with all of the people I love."

Gale keeps his eyes locked on my face the whole time, trying to read any doubt that I know he will not find. Once satisfied with his findings, he nods his head and looks at Peeta.

"You take care of her." he says. "Her and the baby, or I will hunt you down and I will kill you. That is a promise."

Peeta looks at him and nods his head in agreement. "If I ever hurt either of them I would probably let you." why are men so weird?

The tension in the room loomed for a while before I can't handle it. "Gale," I address him, "you can stay for dinner if you would like. I'll even cook."

That seems to do the trick because Gale smiles and Peeta and him let out a chuckle. Peeta gives me a kiss on the cheek and chuckles again.

"Your cooking?" gale laughs. "Please tell me she's not serious." he says, turning to look at Peeta. My husband just laughs and shakes his head promising that he will cook and I scowl at him.

A half hour later we were all sitting in the kitchen laughing and discussing our lives since we were all together. The tension between Peeta and Gale has completely diminished and they were acting like old friends. This didn't bother me in the slightest, I was glad to see that they could get along so famously. Now all I had to do was forgive Gale. Great.

Peeta starts dinner and Gale and I move into the living room to get out of his way, he wouldn't let me help cook, he said that burning the food is not a good way to welcome a guest. I could already feel the wall begin to build between Gale and I as we sit down on the couch. With Peeta not in the room I couldn't help the memories that came rushing back every time I look at Gale.

"Katniss," he starts, "I think we need to talk." oh great, here it comes. I have been dreading this for months now, I knew I would see him at some point but I still was not prepared for this conversation. I turn on the couch to face.

"Okay." I say. "let's talk."

"I will always love you," he says, "you know that. But you are married now and have a baby on the way. I remember a day when that was the farthest thing from your mind." the memories of all those days sitting on a rock in the woods discussing our futures comes front in center in my mind. That was a long time ago. "What I am trying to say is, the past is the past. And I am sorry for all the pain I cost you." he lowers his eyes to the floor and twiddles his thumbs, waiting for me to speak.

For a moment, I don't know what to say. When I look at this man, I see some one who I once knew a boy who just wanted to feed his family; but I also see a man, a man who grew up to fast in a war that caused him to mature in ways I can't describe. He sits there patiently waiting for me to speak in the shell of a former best friend that I thought I knew so well. He was still there, deep down. I look at him and realize that things could heal. I see promise in his eyes that shows that he and I could get through this. I want to try our friendship out one last time, I could never forget what he did to Prim, but I can move on, like he said, the past is the past.

"I can never forget what pain you caused me," I begin, and his head seems to hang low in defeat, "but I can move forward from it. I don't want to loose you as a friend Gale. But you have to understand that that is all I am willing to offer, friendship."

A large smile spreads across his face and I can't help but smile too. He pulls me into a hug and thanks me profusely, promising to not let me down. I hug him back and think that this could be the start of getting my old best friend back. I have not forgiven him yet, it was not that simple, not that easy, but over time, maybe I could.

A few minutes, later Peeta calls us to the kitchen to eat dinner. We sit down, Peeta and Gale have a glass of wine and I have some water and we toast to new friendships. Peeta made a beautiful dinner consisting of beef stew and a side of vegetables. We ate and laughed and enjoyed each others company and before long, it's ten o'clock and we are all tired and ready for bed.

"Where are you staying tonight Gale?" Peeta asks when we all stand up from the table, full from the meal and desert of an array of pastries that Peeta had prepared.

"Across the street actually," he says with a smile, "in one of the empty victor houses. Speaking of that, I better be off." he comes over and gives me a big hug and shakes Peeta's hand before waving good bye and walking out the door.

I look at Peeta and he sighs and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. He gives me a peck on the lips and leans his forehead against mine. "Now," he says huskily, "Where were we?" I giggle and he presses his lips to mine again. We begin where we left off and make our way up to the bedroom. He sets me down right outside the doorway and walks me backwards toward the bed. I smile into the kiss and I climb onto the middle of the bed. Peeta follows and starts to kiss me more passionately.

He moves his lips to my neck and starts to kiss me all the way down to my collarbone. I lay back and enjoy the feeling of his lips on my skin. He moves his hands from my waist and slips them under my shirt and I shiver and his cold fingers. I reach down and tug on the hem of his shirt, soon that is on the floor, and not long after follows mine.

Later on that night we curl up close to each other and he wraps his arms around me. I kiss his cheek and snuggle into place to have a blissful night of sleep. We haven't had that type of time together since I found out I was pregnant and it was nice to get back to our romance.

I doze off for an hour or two, but don't get to sleep until late. When I do sleep I have an awful nightmare about Peeta leaving and never coming back. It was probably one of the scariest dreams I have ever encountered because it was Peeta. He left me and the baby all alone and it terrified me.

I wake with a start and start panting, reaching out to find the other side of the bed empty. I look at the clock and find that it's only two in the morning, where the hell is Peeta? I throw on a robe and walk down the hall to his art studio. The light is not on so I turn the other direction and walk down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I could see a light on in the living room. Slowly, I walk down the hall into the living room to find my husband sitting on the couch in his boxers staring at the wall. For a moment I thought he had fallen asleep, but his back was rigid and tense.

I walk around front of him so that I could see his face. His eyes were glazed over and his fists were in balls at his sides. He was just staring off, not looking at me, not even acknowledging my presence. His blue eyes were dark and his eyebrows were nit together in a fine line of concentration.

"Peeta." I say, putting a hand on his arm. His head snaps in my direction and immediately his face softens, his eyes become blue again and his arms and face relax. H looks around the room as if it were the first time he realized he was out of bed, then looks at me again.

"How did I get down here?" he asks. I just look at him in confusion wondering what he meant.

"Do you really not remember?" I ask him, he seems just as confused as I am by the situation.

"No. I don't. Kantniss, what's going on?" he asks me, looking worried. I just gave him a reassuring smile, not really knowing what to do in the situation. How could he not remember getting up in the middle of the night and coming downstairs, it just doesn't make sense.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly. "but let's get back to bed, okay?" I say. He nods and scratches his head before standing up and taking my hand. I lead him up to the bedroom and tuck him into bed before throwing on a pair sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbing in myself. I give him a kiss on the cheek and slide into a sleepless night of wondering what happened to Peeta.

* * *

**Fun? Did you Like it? Well did ya, did ya, did ya!? Tell me! **

**Leave me a review on how much you liked it, or even how much you hated it! I need to know guys!**

**Quote for next chapter comes from... Peeta!**

**"You worry to much."**

**Review!**

**-LM**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so super sorry I couldn't update yesterday! The bright side is that all of my citizenship papers are in order and I am back home.**

**So this chapter Deffinatley does not have as much fluff but it gets so dramatic and you will all hate me in the end, but that's okay. I can handle it. **

**I'll give you a hint, you guys will all hate a gup whose name rhymes with Hale. Wonder who that is?**

**Read beautiful people and please for the love of books review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Pickles. Oh, how much I love pickles right now is spectacularly ridiculous. They are so juicy and crunchy and sour yet sweet all at the same time, my stomach is aching at the thought of them. Those sweet delicious pickles. I almost make Peeta get up to get me some when I remember that he worked a double today, and the fact that he looks so darn cute when he sleeps.

With a sigh, i slide Peeta's arm from my waste and stand from the bed, trying hard not to wake him. With a grunt he roles over on his side and starts to snore loudly. Great, now I know I won't be sleeping tonight. I tip-toe down the stairs and into the kitchen, turning on the lights that I know won't reach our room to wake my snoozing husband. But right when I think I'm in the clear, I'm busted.

"Katniss?" he calls from our room.

"I'm in the kitchen Peeta, go back to bed." I call back. I walk over to the fridge and grab the jar of pickles and place them on the table as Peeta makes his way down the stairs. Sitting down I look to him as he comes in the room rubbing his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asks tiredly. He yawns and I role my eyes and open the jar and start devouring a pickle.

"No," I said when I swallowed. "we're just hungry, that's all." I place a hand on my stomach and start rubbing it soothingly. I know I don't have a bump yet and I probably won't for a while, but for some reason it calms me when I rub my stomach. Peeta smiles at me and comes over to give me a tender kiss on the head.

"do you want me to stay with you?" he asks, placing a hand gently on my cheek. I turn my face and kiss his wrist.

"No, we're fine," I smile, "go back to bed. I'll be up on a bit." he kiss me again, this time on my lips and heads off to bed.

"Oh and Peeta." I call as he makes his way up the stairs, "you might want to pick up some more pickles on your way home from work tomorrow. I think I found my new craving." I hold up the pickle in my hand for him to see and take a big bite out of it. He laughs at me and continues his ascent to our room.

About a half hour later I finish my pickles and decide to go back upstairs and get some sleep. When I arrive I see Peeta sitting up in bed reading a book. He looks up when I enter the room and gives me a shy smile.

"I couldn't go back to sleep without you." he admits. I smile at his words and crawl back into bed, giving him a sweet kiss and smuggling into the pillow. He switches the lamp off and wraps his arms around me, giving me a kiss on the neck and finally, we both go to sleep.

It must have been hours later when I woke up because Peeta was gone for work. He's working another double today and won't be able to come home for lunch. I role out of bed lazily and make my way down the stairs to the kitchen, it seems like I spend most of my time in this room now. On the counter sits a jar of pickles with a bow on top and a note from Peeta. It reads:

Dear Katniss,

I remembered that you said you wanted some pickles last night so I went out before work and picked you up some. Have fun today and get some fresh air, it's nice out. But please don't go hunting alone.

Love,

Peeta

A smile teases my lips as I look at the jar and realize that is exactly what I wanted for breakfast. I sit down and have a few before getting dressed and heading outside for a walk. When I am outside I realize that I haven't been out of my house since the doctors appointment three weeks ago. A lot has happened in those weeks. We picked our babies name, Haymitch and Effie got engaged, and Gale came to town.

Gale is only in town for a few more days. He came over for dinner a couple of times and has told us all about his new job in District 2. I am really happy for him, and glad that he has moved on, but no, I have not forgiven him. I can't, and don't know if I ever will, but I know I can move on.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a man waving and calling my name, I squint a little in the sunlight to see who it is.

"Katniss!" Thomas yells from across the street. I must have been walking faster than I thought because I was almost in the merchant part of town.

"Hi Thom!" I yell back as I wave to him. He comes jogging over to me with a big smile on his face,

"Congratulations!" he exclaims. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. At first I had no idea what he was talking about, then I remembered that my pregnancy was announced to all of Panem a few weeks ago.

"Thanks Thom," I say, returning a smile. "So how's the job going?" I ask. Thom is in charge of the District rebuild. Even though it has been four years since the rebellion, the District is still expanding.

"It's going great thanks for asking." he smiles. "I have to get back to work, though, I'll see you later!" he gives me a hug and runs back to the house that he was probably working on and I continue my walk.

I decide that while I'm out I might as well stop in at the bakery. I haven't been there in so long and really want to see what it looks like. Peeta always boast about how nice it looks now that they redid the lounge. I also would like to visit my husband at work for a change, he always comes home to me but I never go to him.

The bakery comes into view and I can see the beautiful caked in the window. I stop and look at them and I can hear behind my some people whispering. Curiously I turn to see who it is. A group of girls are huddled in a corner and talking and I swear I hear my name every so often. One of them noticed my stare and waves sheepishly at me. I wave back and another girl calls my name.

"Mrs. Mellark." she says, "Can we ask you a question?" I turn back and look in the window and see Peeta working in the kitchen. He doesn't even know I'm coming so what's the harm in talking to these girls?

I walk over and greet them with a smile. "Yes. What's your question?"

"Are you really Pregnant?" a girl blurts out and covers her mouth with her hands. Why does everyone seem so interested in my pregnancy!?

"Yes," I tell them, "Now if you will excuse me ladies I am going to visit my husband."

I turn to walk away when one of them calls, "Is it his?" I whip around and look at them again in shock. Did she seriously just ask me if my baby is Peeta's?

"Of course it's Peeta's baby!" I say through my teeth. They back away seeing how angry I am that they would ask such a question.

"We're sorry," a taller girl says, "it's just that, on TV it said the baby could be Gale Hawthorne's baby." at this point I am seething with rage. Plutarch will be getting a phone call from me.

"This baby," I say while placing a hand on my stomach, "my baby, is Peeta's child. Don't think any differently. Gale Hawthorne is my friend, nothing more. Don't ever think I would have a baby with anyone but Peeta." I say and whirl around. The girls scurry away with an apology and I start to walk to the bakery. I collect myself and calm down before I go in, I don't want Peeta to see me like this.

The door opens and a little bells goes off as I step inside. Peeta was right, it is pretty in here. The walls are a soft beige and there was a warm fireplace in the back. The couches were all a dark brown a very inviting for customers waiting for their order.

I see Peeta in back at the oven with a white apron on and a towel slung over his shoulder, his brow was sprinkled with sweat. A few people were standing at the counter waiting for their orders to be filled but it wasn't to busy. I just walked over and sat down on the couch that turned out to be very comfy after all. I didn't wear a jacket today, it was mid march and the snow was beginning to melt and all the people in the bakery were tracking wet mud on the floor with their boots.

Once everyones orders were filled I walked up to the counter and waited. I see a little bell sitting there that people would ring for assistants, so I rang it.

"Be right with you." Peeta calls over his shoulder. When he turns around he whips his face with the towel and comes to the counter. When he realizes its me he smiles the most delighted smile I have seen on him in a while.

"Kat!" I exclaims, as he comes around to be standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" he gives he a kiss and I have to stretch on my toes to meets his lips.

"Well I wanted to come see you at work." I tell him. The smile only grows larger on his face.

"I'm so glad your here!" he says. "I was going to come home for lunch and surprise you but this is so much better." he pulls me into his arms and I let a giggle escape my lips.

"So does that mean we are going for lunch?" I ask him. Just then, as if on cue, my stomach starts to growl. He laughs and places a kiss on my head. Throwing his apron over the counter he turns the bakery sign to closed and we head out hand in hand to a cafe down the street for lunch.

Peeta and I ate lunch and walked around town looking at things for the nursery that he had started to paint. He won't let me see it, he says it's a surprise and wants it to be perfect before I can look.

After walking around for a little while we start walking back. He could only close the bakery for so long.

"What are you two doing for the rest of the day?" he asks me as we walk back to the bakery.

"Probably go visit Haymitch and Effie, maybe say hi to Gale." at the mention of Gale I can see Peeta's eyes squint ever so slightly. The two of them have been getting along recently, but ever since the first day Gale got here Peeta has been acting weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He just smiles at me and says, "You worry to much." I push the rest of my worries to the back of my mind to talk to him about later.

"Well have fun, and be careful please." he says with a smile. We stop outside the bakery. Peeta leans down and gives me a tender kiss before placing a hand on my stomach and walking into the bakery to go back to work.

I walk home alone, waving to people that I know as they pass by. I get a few looks from people and hear a few whispers but I'm used to it by now. Just when I reach my front door I here my name called from across the street. I grown and lean my head against the front door. Why can't people just leave me alone? My name is called again, this time closer and I turn to see Gale running towards me with his bow slung over his shoulder.

"Katniss!" he calls. A he was wearing a huge smile when he climbed onto my porch and approached me.

"Gale," I say, "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking," he said, "Since it's my last full day here, we could go hunting. Like old times." I just looked at him curiously, does he not know I'm pregnant.

"Come on," he says, knowing what my expression means, "One last time. Please?"

Well, Peeta did say don't go hunting alone, he never said I couldn't go with Gale, besides, he wouldn't be home for hours. But I'm pregnant.

"I don't know..." I say.

"We won't go far into the woods, just a little ways, then we will come right back, less than an hour, promise." he persuades.

"An hour." I say. He smiles and starts to walk toward the town. I follow feeling like a teenage girl sneaking out of her parents house at night. We make it to the old seam in record time. The fence is still up but there is a gate now for people to walk in the woods if they wanted to. We go through the gate and Gale retrieves my dads old bow.

"How did you remember where that was?" I ask as he hands it to me.

"I remember everything Katniss." he says with a smile. I smile back and we start our trek through the woods. Once we were pretty deep in I turn to Gale.

"This is far enough, I want to be able to make it back before-"

"Before what?" Gale asks. "Before Peeta gets home?" he takes a step closer to me and I take a step back. Gale is staring at me with lustful eyes and it makes me very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I don't want him to worry." I tell him.

"Why do you care, Katniss?" he asks, taking another step. I back up into a tree and Gale takes the advantage to step closer. "Why him?"

"Because I love him, now back off Gale." I say firmly. He is nose to nose with me now and it is way to close for my liking.

"Why should I?" he asked, his eyes looking crazy. "I loved you first. I love you more." he crashes his lips to mine; the sudden action causes me to drop my bow. I keep my mouth firmly shut and knee him in the groin. He doubles over in pain and falls to the ground.

I start to run but he must have found the strength to get up because he catches me and picks me up off the ground. I may be pregnant but I'm not week. I struggle but he is to strong and he pins me to a nearby tree. My bow lies at the tree where we were, I am completely defenseless.

"No where to run now." Gale says.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask as a tear escapes my eye.

"To fix you."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! I can't believe I did that!**

**I love it! *mischivously laughs***

**So tell me how much you hate me, or love me because I love to hear from you. **

**Quote from next chapter comes from... Katniss!**

**"your delusional!"**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You are all the best readers in the world! Seriously though, I love you all, each and every single one of you! I know I did not update on Monday but i am officially on spring break! yay!**

**So i gave you kind of a, well, it is a chapter that i love yet hate at the same time; you will see what I mean when you read it. this will surly earn the now T rating with some of these words due to a not quite himself Peeta.**

**you have been warned! If you do not like the F word, don't read it! skip over it.**

**Fun chapter though, I hope you all like it!**

**so read on my lovelies and review, review review, lets see if we can get to 100!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Fix you." he growls as he reaches up and grabs a fistful of my hair. I yelp in pain as he yanks my head back so that I am looking him in the eye.

"how do you not see," he whispers in a tender voice, which only irritates me more, "that I am the one that loves you. God, Katniss. We could have been happy, this,"he grabs a fistful of my shirt over my abdomen, "this life, could be ours, together." he flattens his hand against my stomach and starts to rub it.

Disgusted I swat his hand away and he yanks on my hair harder and grabs my wrist, pinning it behind me so that I only have one arm left, my back against a tree, and completely vulnerable.

"Your delusional!" I exclaim in frustration. Gale lets out a laugh and then looks me in the eye and says, "maybe. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. The point is Katniss, we belong together. There is no denying it, and no stopping it, so I suggest you just let this happen."

"Let what happen?" I ask, afraid to know what he is going to say. But he doesn't say anything, instead he latches his mouth onto mine and pushes his body against me. I try to scream, to fight, to run, but I'm trapped. All I can think about is Peeta. What is he doing? Is he looking for me, is he worried? I hope he is okay.

I swing my free arm wildly and finally connect with Gales face. He stumbles back in surprise and I take the opportunity to run once again, but again, he was faster. With one swift move he lunged and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the ground. I fall on my face and quickly rolled over, clutching my stomach. Gale saw this and a rage I had never seen before overcame him. He climbed on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

"Is that all you care about?" he spat. "That bastards child? That man who claims to love you more than anything yet he spends his day working? No, he doesn't love you, I love you. And soon you will know just how much."

Gale started groping me and pulling at my shirt, my jacket already unzipped. I had decided to wear a button up shirt today and Gale was swiftly working at the first few. I screamed and shouted but Gale just covered my mouth and continued. A tear slipped from my eye and I give up. I open my eyes a crack and blink back the tears and the last thing I see before I close my eyes is Gales smile of Victory. But then, Gale opens his mouth.

"Your mine."

the phrase rang through my ears like a shot had just gone off. I'm his, what the hell is that suppose to mean? He thinks of me as a possession, a materiel item that proves him more powerful, better. As soon as he let that phrase slip from is lips I got all my fire, my drive back; if anyone is going to get burned today it's him. It is high time I showed him why they call me the girl on fire.

I kicked with my leg until his was off of mine. Opening my mouth I bight his hand until the taste of blood was in my mouth and he let go, pulling his hand back to observe the damage. He reaches down and slaps me across the face, then going back to look at his hand. I take one hand and put it on his shoulder, pushing him off of me. He fell on his back and I sprung to my feet. Swinging my leg back I connect with his ribs hard, making sure it will leave a bruise. Gale yelps in pain and I run. Faster than I thought possible I reach the gate.

I can see Thom on the other side walking on his way toward town.

"Thom!" I call as loud as I can. He looks up and starts to wave but then sees me loose my balance. Immediately I see the concern form on his face as he rushes over to me quickly.

"Katniss?" he says. I try to stand up straight to tell him that he has to get me out of hear because Gale is coming, but as soon as I straightened my back a little I felt a sharp pain course through my stomach. I double over in pain and clutch my stomach.

"Katniss, what's wrong? What happened to your face?"

"Gale-" I choke out before I collapse onto the ground, feeling myself slip from consciousness, tired from all the days events.

"Katniss!" I hear another man cry just as I black out.

I wake in my living room on the couch. I can hear talking off in the distance but am to exhausted to sit up and look over the to see who it is, nor do I care at this point, so instead I just listened to the conversation.

"...her face? Peeta, she didn't do that to herself." the first person said. I heard Peeta sigh and can see in my head him rubbing his hands over his face.

"Did she say anything to you before she passed out?" Peeta asked the other man, the concern was evident in his voice.

"She just said 'Gale'." the other voice replied. Then I remembered who I saw after the attack. Thom must have carried me home and gotten Peeta.

I try to get up but fail spectacularly, my whole body aches with pain and exhaustion and I let out a low moan as a particularly sharp twinge runs through my stomach. Then the logic and panic start to pick in. my stomach hurts, I fell and landed on my front, my stomach, oh god. The baby.

Everything in the kitchen has been abnormally quiet since Thom mentioned that I had said Gale's name before I passed out. I want to get Peeta, get him to bring me to the hospital, our baby is in danger. I want to call for him but when I open my mouth to speak I found that my voice is gone; instead a rasp of a whisper comes out that sounds and feels like sandpaper. I try to move into a sitting position, maybe someone will see me move and I can mouth them the words I want to say. I almost muster the strength when the voice behind me stops me in my track.

"That stupid mutt." Peeta says sharply to Thom. Oh no, not now!

"Excuse me?" Thom asked confused. I need to get his attention, to tell him to leave, Peeta hasn't had a flashback in years! Why the hell does he have to have one right now?

"That whore couldn't keep her pants on could she?" Peeta spits. "Stupid fucking bitch!" I hear something crash from the kitchen and Thom swear.

"She killed them all and is off fucking some dude in the middle of the woods like it doesn't even matter. Ill show her just how much it matters, she killed my family, her own damn sister!" that one hurt. I try once more to get up, to get to Thom and tell him to leave, but another sharp pain runs through my abdomen and I cry out in pain. No one heard me over the sound of Peeta's screaming.

"Ill kill that Bitch!" the is usually the point that I would go get Haymitch at. This flashback seems particularly bad and I am helpless to whatever attack on me.

"Peeta," I hear Thom say, "your not thinking straight man. Listen to me, that's your wife, she's pregnant with your child, come on man you have got to remember that."

"Wife?" Peeta says the word as if it is something foul, "I would never marry that monster. And that bastard child is probably some other dudes, god knows how many men that slut sleeps with."

This was becoming to much for me. Oh Peeta, how could you say such things? I love you! Another sharp pain, this one worse than the others rings through me as I try to shift and I cry out once more in pain, but this time I am heard.

"Fucking Bitch!" Peeta shouts as he comes around the couch and raises his hand above him as if to slap me. I tense, awaiting the pain but feel nothing. A crash echos through the room and I crack my eyes open to see Thom had lunged at Peeta, knocking him out with a hit to the back of the head with what looks to be our kitchen cutting board.

"Are you alright?" Thom asked me worriedly as he looked me over. That is when the tears started. How did this happen to me? My baby is probably dead or dying, Peeta is having flashbacks again after two years without one episode and Gale has gone from my best friend to my worst enemy all in one day.

Sobs wrack my body as Thom lifts me off the couch and carries me out of the room. I don't notice we are outside until I hear Thom knock on Haymitch's door.

"What?" said a gruff voice from inside the house that I can only assume is Haymitch.

"I need help, please, it's Katniss," Thom called through the door, "She's hurt."

At those words I hear the door fly open and can just make out the form of a worried Haymitch. He sees me lying limp and tear stricken in Thom's arms and opens up the door wider inviting us in.

"what the hell happened?" Haymitch asked as he called over his shoulder for Effie to come quick. Thom lays me down on the couch and I groan involuntarily by the motion. This only makes Haymitch more frantic.

"I saw her walking in the woods on my way home today," Thom explains, "and she called for me and then collapsed. She hasn't been awake long enough to tell me anything other than what she said before she passed out."

"What did she say?" Haymitch asked as he touched my head and I winced in pain. "sorry sweetheart." he mumbled under his breath.

"She said 'Gale'." Haymitch all of a sudden went still. My eyes were able to see just enough of his face to know that he was not happy. Gale was going to pay for what he did to me, I am sure of that.

"Where is Peeta?" Haymitch asked in a hard voice. It was a voice I had never heard him use before, one full of anger and rage, lethal.

"I knocked him out." Thom stated, I could see him look down in shame at his words. Thom and Peeta are close friends, Thom even helped Peeta re-build the bakery when we came back to District 12.

"You what?" Haymitch asked, clearly outraged.

"He was trying to attack Katniss." Thom defends as Haymitch starts to advance on him. "He had one of his episode things and tried to hurt her so I knocked him in the head with a cutting board. Pretty hard to, mans tough."

Haymitch relaxed a little at this but was still tense. He came back over to my side and started to look me over again. "Did he hurt her?" he asked, clearly aware of my inability to speak at the moment.

"No, I knocked him out before he could get to her."

"Good." Haymitch replied.

Just then, another pain hit me. Hit me so hard I couldn't breath, but I must have made some noise because Haymitch was immediately on his feet.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Effie!" he called over his shoulder as he picked me up and started carrying me toward the door. "Meet me at the hospital!" and with that we left.

With all the blinding pain I had been through during this day, my body started to shut down. Remaining conscious was a struggle but I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to find out if Peeta was okay, he is going to hate himself when he wakes up and I want to be there for him when he does. But the pain I feel right now physically is to much. I finally lose the battle with consciousness and black out again but only for a few moments.

When I do wake up I am being carried by a determined Haymitch through the doors of the emergency room. The lady at the desk recognized me and immediately phoned what sounded like Doctor Clayton and some other people. What came next was a blur. I was stuck with a needle and all of a sudden felt very cold, like all of a sudden someone injected ice into my veins. It was soothing and nice and it felt comfortable. Next I was on a gurney and Haymitch and Thom were left behind me as a group of doctors took me into another room, one waiting behind to talk to my saviors.

First they took my cloths off and stuck me with an IV line. Then the sound of a heartbeat fills my ears and I try to figure out who's it is. Whoever it was had a really fast heart beat. Then I realize that the heartbeat was coming from me, well, from inside me. It was the heart rate of my baby.

I start to panic. That is not how a baby's heart rate is suppose to sound. I try to move, to get one of the doctors attention so I could ask them if my baby was going to be okay. When I finally meet ones eyes they belong to doctor Clayton. She looks tired and weathered, but determined. She will do anything to keep my child alive, and this comforts me. She gives me a reassuring smile and I finally lay my head back and let the doctors do their work. After a while, sleep overcomes me.

I wake up to a strange pressure on my hand. It was smooth and soft yet rough and hard. They were the hands of a person who has been working around fire for a long time and suffered many hard burns in the process. I open my eyes to see my worried husband sitting next to me with his hands cupped around mine.

"Hey." I say, but my voice is so raspy it doesn't even sound like me. Peeta smiles at me and squeezes my hand, but doesn't look me in the eye.

"How do you feel?" he asks as he looks down at our hands.

"Better." I say. It is the truth, I feel a whole lot better now than I did before. The pain in my legs are gone as long as the pain in my stomach. "How about you?"

"Katniss I am so sorry." Peeta meets my eyes and I can only see guilt within them. "I don't know what came over me. Ever since Gale got to town-"

"I know." I cut him off. Reaching a hand up, I stroke his cheek and hold his gaze. He leans into my touch and his eyes slide shut.

"So what did the doctor say?" I ask tentatively. I only want one answer, and that is that my baby is going to be fine.

"You have a concussion," Peeta starts, he sighs and leans back in his chair to continue, "and your ribs are bruised. You were having muscle spasms in your stomach so they had to give you a sedative to calm the muscles so that they wouldn't contract near your uterus and hurt the baby."

"So the baby?"

"Is fine." Peeta answers with a smile. I sigh in relief and take Peeta's hand once more. He brings it to his lips and kissed the top of it then sets both our hands down back on the bed, interlocking our fingers.

I can still see that Peeta feels guilty about what happened yesterday.

"Peeta," I try but he won't look at me again. Great.

"Peeta listen to me." I demand. "You did nothing wrong. You didn't hurt me or the baby in any way, and I am fine. Please stop sulking. I need you right now." I know he didn't mean any of what he said last night and it is okay. I do not blame him, I just wish he could see that.

"I'm sorry kat. I just don't know what came over me." I can see the wheels in his head turning as he tries to remember the events of the night.

"Lets just forget it ever happened, okay?" I ask as he still racks his brain.

He finally looks me in the eye and nods an okay to me.

"Where is Haymitch?" I suddenly ask as I look around the room that is currently empty of people except for Peeta and I.

"He went home about a half hour ago to get some rest. He hasn't left since he brought you in last night and wouldn't leave until he felt he could trust me enough to be alone with you." Peeta explains. "I am so sorry Katniss."

I sigh in frustration with this man and bring a hand up to rub my face but end up wincing in pain. Peeta immediately becomes the over protective husband and starts to ask me all about how I feel and if I want him to get me some ice or water. It would be adorable if it weren't so downright annoying.

"I'm fine Peeta, I promise." I lie. I would not be fine for a while. And it is all because of Gale Hawthorne.

As if on cue, Peeta asks "what happened?"

I sigh and think of the best way to tell him. "Well," I start, "I was on my way home when Gale asked me to go hunting with him." Peeta tenses slightly at his name. "when we got into the woods I turned and told him it was far enough. He asked why and I told him because I wanted to get back in time before you got home and he snapped. He said you didn't love me, that he loved you and then this," I say motioning to myself in the bed, "happened."

Peeta sat for a moment thinking about what I just said, taking it all in. then he looked at me in the eye with a determination I have only seen a few times before this strong.

"I am going to kill him."

* * *

**Oh gosh. Well next chapter we will get to see some real Kick Ass Peeta action and oh i love that!**

**So I was really wondering if I should have Peeta save her, but Katniss is pregnant, not helpless. She is still a total ninja and it didn't make sense for Peeta to save her. He was at work! Don't worry though, he will avenge her next chapter. **

**so Quote for next chapter comes from...Katniss**

**"Peeta! Come Quick!"**

**love always and please review,**

**-LM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know your mad at me! I didn't get out of Boston until Saturday due to the lock down thing and stayed longer than thought so I didn't post and there is no excuse for me not posting this yesterday. **

**I love you guys for sticking with me and thank you for your support!**

**I also didn't get a chance to proof read this, so sorry for typos in advance!**

**So this chapter is kind of the end of Gale. Oh and I gave you the wrong quote last chapter for this chapter, oops! Sorry! **

**Without further ado, read and please please please review!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'm going to kill him." Peeta says with vice. He is looking off now, over my shoulder with a glare that would strike any man down. Peeta has reverted back into himself, I can see the personality shining through that he acquired during his stay in the Capitol.

Ever since the Capitol captured him four year ago Peeta has never been the same. He is more volatile, more unpredictable, he's not as sweet and loving and optimistic as he once was. Now, he is much more of a realist. Taking things at face value and never expecting more of what he is given. He is much more aggressive these days too. Whenever someone gives a glare or a wrong type of "look" in our direction he turns into a menacing being of strength and power. He hates crowds and overly populated areas because he thinks there are to many threats in one area.

He has the look in his eye now that he gets whenever someone he loves is threatened. The look that I am positive the phrase "if looks could kill" comes from.

"Peeta." I try to say calmly. Truthfully I am rather annoyed with his childish behavior.

"I'll be back." He says as he stands and heads toward the door. "I'll call Haymitch to come watch you." He calls over his shoulder . That's it, I've had it.

"Peeta Mellark!" I snap just as he puts one foot out the door. He sighs and half turns to me.

"Katniss," he tries, "don't try to stop me. My mind is made up." He starts to leave again and I get desperate. The last time we parted ways I ended up here! In the stupid crinkly hospital bed that is really uncomfortable.

"Peeta." I try again. He starts to leave until I say, "Don't you dare leave me." It came out as a whisper, but I know he heard me. He turns and looks at me with desperation glistening in his eyes.

"You know I would never do that." He tells me with his hand still on the door knob, but his body was back inside the room.

"Then prove it." I taunt. "Stay with me."

His eyes shine in recognition of the words I said all those years ago.

"Always."

I sigh in relief that he is not leaving and lean back on the pillows. When I see him return to his seat next to me I decide that it is not good enough for me to be comfortable. I glare at him till he realizes I'm staring. When he does he just lifts his eyebrows in question and I move over on the bed, patting the now empty space to invite him over. He looks at me hesitantly and I role my eyes and just wait for him to crawl in.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" he asks.

"Peeta," I huff, "I'm fine, will you get in the damn bed with your wife already?" I tease. He chuckles and stands, kicking off his shoes and I lift up the covers so he can climb in. As soon as he is situated he lifts his arm so I can tuck comfortably in the side of him. I lay my head on his chest and start to doze off to the sound of his heart when the sound of a loud bang wakes me right up.

Peeta is sitting up first, planting one arm across me, the other serving a double purpose of holding him up and shielding me from whoever just came through the door.

"whoa," the intruder says, "didn't realize I was interrupting something." I know that voice.

"Haymitch what are you doing here?" Peeta asks as he disentangles himself from the sheets and stands up to face our previous mentor.

"I was coming to check on her." he says pointing his long boney finger at me. "How are you sweetheart?" he asks. I can tell he hasn't shaven in a while by the scruffy shadow of a beard forming on his face.

"I'm fine." I retort. "where's Effie."

"Home." Haymitch replies as he plops down on the chair Peeta has been occupying mostly and places his feet on my bed, leaning right back, looking quite smug.

Catching on to our mentors weird behavior, Peeta asks, "What's with you?"

Haymitch looks at Peeta and just smiles like he just got told the best news in the world. He moves his hands and interlocks them behind his head, but not before I could get a glimpse of them.

"What the hell happened to your hands?" I asked. They were all bloody and slightly swollen near his knuckles, as if he was hitting something repeatedly, and very hard. Then, I realized.

"You didn't?" I ask. Knowing him he probably did.

"Bastard deserved it," Haymitch replied defensively, "and a lot more if you ask me." I scowl at him and he just returns it with a grin.

"What are we talking about?" Peeta asks.

"Haymitch is an idiotic protective maniac, that's what is going on!" I growl in frustration.

"Don't put it like that sweetheart, I was just looking out for your best interest." the mentor says dryly.

"He went after Gale." I say as I see Peeta looking on still in confusion. He takes a moment to let the words sink in, then burst out into a fit of laughter. Haymitch begins to chuckle to and soon both of them are moments away from actually rolling on the floor.

"It's not funny!" I yell, trying desperately to get their attention. Peeta contains himself and Haymitch tries to do the same, but to no avail. Eventually he gets up and gives me a sloppy wet kiss on the head and just leaves the room.

Peeta continues to smile minutes later, neither of us saying a word to each other. He walks over and sits down in his chair again. After a while a nurse knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I call. A petite woman walked in with short spikes hair and four inch heels. In the heels she was still only about five feet tall.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark. Mr. Mellark." she greats. "My name is nurse Dorian but you can call me Broki. I will be your attending nurse so if you need anything I am here." she smiles at Peeta and I and then walks over to the weird machine that I am hooked up to and starts to write on her clip board.

I look at her in curiosity, trying to figure out what she is doing. She smiles at me and explains, "I'm just checking your vitals. Then I am going to get Dr. Clayton and she will do and ultrasound to check on the baby."

"Oh. Okay." I say. Peeta smiles and takes my hand squeezing it slightly. I smile back and hold onto his hand until after the nurse leaves the room and doctor Clayton enters.

"Katniss Mellark, I have no idea what I am going to do with you." she says as she comes over to my bedside.

"Sorry I am such a problem." I reply sarcastically. Peeta snickers at my side.

"Yes yes, very funny." she retorts. "Now, how do you feel? Any more pains in your abdomen?"

I sigh, I hate the question and answer part of all my check ups. "No. No more pain."

She writes something on her own clipboard and nods. "Any dizziness, headaches, nausea?"

"A little actually." I answer truthfully. Peeta looks at me with concern and I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"That's alright. It usually comes with a concussion. I would actually be more worried if you didn't have any of those symptoms." Dr. Clayton assured. I think this made Peeta feel a little better because his face lightened slightly.

"Alright, are you ready for your Ultrasound?" I smile and lay back on the bed. She presses a button and I feel it lean down into a horizontal position. I lift up my shirt and allow her to rub the gooey blue gel on my stomach.

A moment later a heartbeat fills the room and the image of my baby lights up the screen. I look over at Peeta and see his eyes glued to the screen in complete concentration, as if he looked it would disappear.

"Well," Dr. Clayton breaks the silence, "it looks like the baby is going to be just fine. We are going to keep you here for another night to monitor you but after that you are free to go home. But take it easy. No strenuous activity, no going into the woods alone. I would put out on bed rest but I think you wouldn't listen so listen to this. You need to take it easy."

I nod at her and turn my head slightly so that I can see Peeta. He has determination written all over his face. He is going to keep me in bed at all costs, lovely!

"Now Katniss," Dr. Clayton says as she stands from her chair next to me and wipes the gel off of my stomach, " I need to talk to you about one more thing before I go. Gale is here-" Peeta tenses at this and I squeeze his hand, keeping him bolted to his seat. "and he is not well. I'm not talking physically, I'm talking mentally."

"You got that right." Peeta mumbles. I just glare at him but he keeps his eye on the doctor.

"Gale suffers from PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Many rebel war veterans have this disease." she explains. "It is sort of what Peeta goes through. He gets a sort of flashback, not as strong as your Peeta but a flashback none the less, and he goes crazy. He thinks he is back on a different time, a different place. When a person suffering from this disorder returns to their normal state, they might not even remember what they did."

I just look at her wide eyed. Was she saying that Gale didn't want to hurt me? That he didn't know what he was doing like when Peeta has an episode?

"So is he going to go free for this?" Peeta asked, clearly outraged.

"No. Absolutely not. He is going to be escorted back to District 2 where he will be sent to a mental institution to receive treatment for his illness." Dr. Clayton assures. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't care if Gale has this disorder or not, it's not safe to be around him.

"I came here to tell you that, and that he wants to see you. " I snap my head in her direction. She can't be serious.

I see Peeta shaking his head next to me and look at him, but he's looking at the doctor.

"No. Absolutely not. She is not going in there with him." Peeta demands. He is on his feet now, towering over everyone in the room.

"I'm not saying she has to Mr. Mellark." Dr. Clayton says, obviously trying to calm Peeta, "But she is welcome to if she wants to."

Peeta looks at me and I can see the worry that he is feeling in his eyes. He doesn't want me to be alone with Gale again, and I can't blame him. I don't even want to be alone Gale myself! But I still wanted to see him.

I look over at Dr. Clayton again and ask, "Can Peeta come with me?" Peeta groans in frustration and starts to pace but I ignore him for now.

"He is allowed in there but he has to keep himself...restrained." She is looking straight at Peeta when she says this.

"No promises." Peeta snorts as he his laces his fingers behind his blond curls and continues to pace.

"I want to see him." I say firmly, making sure Peeta knows that I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Dr. Clayton," Peeta says through his teeth, "Can you give my wife and I a minute?"

Dr. Clayton nods and ducks out of the room, but not before telling me Gales room number and what wing of the hospital he was in.

Peeta sighs and stops pacing, turning to stare at me.

"Katniss-" he starts, but I'm not having it.

"Peeta I have to see him." I say firmly.

"No, you don't." Peeta pleads. I just role my eyes and slide the covers off of my body and swing my legs over the side of the bed. The nurse earlier had already unhooked me from a lot of the wires I was connected to so I could move much easier now. Slipping off the bed I almost fall flat on my face until a strong pair of arms are there to steady me.

"Look at you!" Peeta cries. "You can't even stand on your own two feet. Please honey, I am begging you. Don't go and see him." I look him in the eyes and stand straighter. It's funny how a few minutes ago I was the one telling him not to go and see Gale, now he's the one pleading me not to leave.

"My mind is made up Peeta." I say as I head toward the door. A sharp pain courses through my head and the whole world starts to spin as the floor gets closer and closer to my face.

Peeta catches me easily and scoops me up into his arms, placing me back in the bed.

"Get me a damn wheelchair!" I exclaim in frustration. I hate looking so helpless, but if it is what gets me to see Gale I'll do anything.

"Damn it Katniss! Why do you want to see him so bad?" Peeta yells.

"Because Peeta!" I cry back. I open my mouth to continue but find that there are no words for me to say. I truly don't know why I want to see Gale so bad. I just know that I wanted to see him. More importantly, I wanted him to see me. So I tell Peeta exactly that.

"I want him to look me in the eye and know what he did to me. I want him to remember that this is all his fault. That he hurt me. No matter how bad your flashbacks have been, Peeta, you have never really hurt me. I want him to know that."

Peeta just stares at me dumbfounded. Honestly I am even shocked by my own words, but as soon as they leave my lips I know they are true. I want Gale to see the damage he has caused. I want to see him now while the wounds are fresh so he can see the monster he really is.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks, concern riddles his tone. "He was your best friend Katniss. Do you really want to put yourself through that?"

I know what he is trying to say. He doesn't want me to get hurt. I swing my legs off the bed once more and beckon him over to me for support. I don't need to answer him, he already knows I'm not changing my mind. He walks hesitantly over and I sling one arm over his neck and he scoops my up into his arms with ease.

We walk into the hall until we happen upon an empty wheelchair and he sets me in it, placing a tender kiss on my forehead before standing behind me and pushing me on toward my former hunting partners room. We don't talk the whole way. I get a few stairs from Nurses and patients as the pass by and I just give them a smile, not really wanting to talk to them. I notice all of them take a quick glance at my abdomen as they pass, obviously looking to see if I have a baby bump yet, which I don't.

This reminds me of another thing.

"Peeta." I say. "Did we ever figure out who told the Capitol?"

My husband just shakes his head and continues to walk until we come to a stop at a dark hall on the opposite side of the hospital. The lights were dimmed and a few Peacekeepers were wandering around. We walk up, well I ride up Peeta walks, to a guard who was sitting in front of the double doors that lead down the hall. He recognizes us immediately and places his thumb on a pad next to the door. We hear a click and the door swings open allowing us access. We thank the guard and continue.

"This one." I say, pointing at room 213 as Peeta wheels me down the hall.

"Are you sure about this. It's not to late to go back." Peeta warns. I take in a shaky breath and prepare to enter the room. Peeta pushes the door open and we slide in.

In front of me is a bed not much different from mine, but this one has restraints on it as to contain someone. The room was a lot darker than mine, there were no windows and the walls were painted an ugly green. The lights were dim and the echo of the heart monitor was pulsing through the room. Gale lie motionless in his bed, but his eyes were glued on me.

Peeta places a hand on my shoulder in comfort and I reach up and take hold of it, bringing it down to interlock our fingers.

"You came." Gale said. He tries to move and that is when I realize that he is chained to the bed, like a dog, good.

"I came to say goodbye." I try to same calmly, but my voice wavers slightly and I feel Peeta squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"Katniss I am so sorry, I-"

"Save it Gale. I'm done with you. I came here so you could see what you did, and to tell you to stay the hell out of my life. Mine and Peeta's."

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, real-" he breaks off mid sentence and is thrown into a coughing fit. I take this moment to take a deep breath and look him over fast. His face is bruised on his right cheek and his left eye is swelled shut, his jaw looks red and his right arm is in a cast. I can only imagine what the rest of his damage looks like. Haymitch really got him good.

"Gale." Peeta speaks. This gets mine and Gale's attention. Peeta walks real close to Gale and leans down toward his right ear the one furthest from me, and whispers something only Gale can hear. I watch as Gale's eye grows wide and his mouth slack and Peeta steps away. They share a look and I am left to wonder what was said.

"Katniss," Peeta addresses me, "I think it is time to go." I look at him and can see that I should not ask questions...yet. So I look at Gale for the last time.

"Goodbye Gale." I say, and Peeta spins me around, taking me back out into the dark hall and out the double doors. It was as of we were entering another world when we hit the lobby area of the hospital. It was such a change from the dark depressing hall we were just in to the full of life and loud lobby.

More people stare and I smile some more, although this whole smiling thing is getting kind of boring. When we arrive back at my room Peeta and I haven't said a word to each other.

I yawn as Peeta picks me up and places me in my bed.

"Go to sleep Katniss." Peeta says as he places a soft kiss on my lips. I slip under the covers and slide over to make room for him. He laughs but doesn't protest as he kicks off his shoes and climbs right in with me. I lay my head down on his chest and listen to his heart beat, and eventually it puts me to sleep. I had two thoughts on my mind before I went to bed. One: I get to go home tomorrow. Two: what did Peeta say to Gale?

* * *

**Okay! So next chapter is like, fluff central. We get some wedding plans done, some baby bu- oops! Can't tell you that! **

**Anyways, it's lots of fun! Should be up Friday. **

**Love you all, and please review! **

**Quote for next chapter od the quote I gave you for last chapter from ... Katniss!**

**"Peeta, come quick!"**

**Love you all!**

**-LM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup readers? I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through my certainly annoying posting schedule, I am sure you are all very upset with me at this point. **

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written and it took me quite a while, trust me. So I tried to proof read as well as I could but, mistakes happen. **

**I love you all and guess what, I love when you review. I only got three reviews last chapter and I would love it if I could get more! I think you guys hate my story if you don't review! Remember I am open to suggestions of any type, seriously.**

**I will try to be better with updating, I love you all, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Peeta!" I whine. "I don't need your help to get out of bed, I'm fine, really." I try to tell him for the hundredth time today.

Today is the day I get to leave. It turned out that I had to stay in this horrible place for an extra week due to my concussion and all I can think about is getting home. Peeta had woken early and collected the few things I had left in the room along with the pictures from the latest ultrasound and packed them away in a bag. I was now trying to get up to get dressed but Peeta is insistent to keep a hand on me no matter where I go to make sure I don't fall.

"I know, I'm just worried is all." he says before he backs up and hands me my cloths. I smile and accept them gratefully, I hate wearing these stupid hospital outfits.

I throw on the sweatpants and long blue shirt and turn to Peeta. "Shoes?" I ask, holding out my hand for them. He smiles and turns around to grab something out of a bag that He retrieved when he went home to get some of my things. He spins around with a big grin on his face and places a pair of green slippers in my hand. I look at him dumbfounded.

"Um, Peeta," I say, trying not to sound annoyed, "you know that's not what I meant. Where are my boots?"

"I brought them home when I went to get your cloths." he says, still with a stupid smile gracing his face.

"Well I kind of need those to get home." I say. His smile grows and I begin to wonder what he is up to.

"Do you really think I would let you walk home?" he retorts.

"Peeta." I groan as I sit down on the bed. "You are not carrying me all the way home."

"Of course not!" he replies. "That's why I got us a car!"

"A what?" I remember cars, we took one in the Capitol and on the victory tour. No one in District 12 had a car though because it was to expensive and the District was so small you could walk anywhere you wanted to.

"A car Katniss." he says again. "I knew you were to stubborn to let me help you home so I thought this is the best thing."

"That's because your idea of helping is carrying me all the way home and I am perfectly capable of walking." I tease. I slip on the fuzzy slippers and walk over to his waiting arms, wrapping my arms around his waste and burying my head in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I feel him place a soft kiss in my hair.

"Ready to go?" he asks as he rests his cheek upon my head. I sigh, not wanting to move.

"Yes." I eventually reply. I pull back and look at him, he leans down and touches his forehead to mine, "Let's go home."

Peeta chuckles and says, "okay," and straightens, throws the bag over his shoulder, and scoops me up into his arms with ease. I start to protest but he just gives me a glare that could rival my own. I pout and he laughs as we walk out of the room and into the lobby.

"Peeta," I whisper, "People are staring." eyes are trained on us as. Make our way to the front desk to sign out.

"Let them." Peeta says back as he leans down and kisses my forehead. I huff in protest but don't say anything, I always hated the attention the fame brought us, throwing a fit would just bring more.

The nurse at the station just stared at us with a large smile on her face as Peeta came over to sign us out.

"Would you like a wheel chair?" she asked. Peeta smiled politely and shook his head.

"No thanks. I got it from here." he said. The nurse giggled and handed him the forms to fill out for my release. Picking them up with one hand, he walked over to a chair and set me down in his lap as he filled out the proper paper work. When done, he scooped me back up and handed the forms back to the nurse. She accepted them with a smile and is he'd us luck as he headed for the door and out to the car, eyes of the patients and staff trained on us the whole way.

We reach the car rather quickly and Peeta sets me down and opens the door, but not before he makes sure I am good and steady on my own to feet. I climb into the car and Peeta slides in after me. We both click the seat belts into place and Peeta puts a gentle arm around my shoulder. I lean into him and observe the car around me.

It's not as luxurious as the one we rode in when we were in the Capitol. This one was black with only one row if seats in the back which were made out of a sticky leather. The driver didn't have one the Capitol getup which consisted of a full blue suit and white gloves with a funny hat, this guy was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, much more comfortable and much less professional.

"How you doin'?" the man says as we enter the car.

"Great Bill, how are you?" Peeta asked politely. I look at my husband in confusion to see how he knew the mans name, he just mouthed the words "work" to me and I let it slide.

"Great man, just great. How's the little one?" Bill asks. I startle and the question and Peeta becomes worried. For a moment I forgot that the whole of the country knows that I am pregnant.

"Good." I say before to much time passes for the silence to be awkward.

"That's great." the driver says. "To your house I assume?" he asks.

"Yes." Peeta replies, and I can't help but smile, my house, our house, home. I look over to see Peeta is smiling too.

The drive is fairly nice, the cars windows are tinted so the people on the outside can't see us in here but we do catch the attention of most of the District. Only the people who could afford cars drove them, and even though the District is not as poor as it used to be, cars are still expensive. I watch as a little girl clings to her mothers hand and points at the passing car and wonder what it will be like one day with my own child. What it will be like when they are curious and have questions.

Pulling up to the house I see that most of the neighbors are out. All the houses look empty with the curtains drawn and the doors shut. Not that I blame anyone, it is the beginning of spring and the air has a nasty bight to it.

"Here we are, 2 Victory Lane, Victors Village, District 12." the driver name Bill said.

"Thanks Bill." Peeta said as he handed him a role of money.

"No problem. Take care of that little one now will ya?"

"Will do." I say with a smile as Peeta slides out of the car. I follow and he offers me his hand and I gratefully accept. We walk hand in hand up to the door step and Peeta holds out the key to me. I take it and slide it into the lock and hear the door click as it slides open. I turn the handle and a wave of relief hits me; I'm finally home.

I step in the door and click on the lights and Peeta puts his arms on my shoulders.

I lean into his touch and he pulls me back until my back is flush upon his chest and he wraps his arms around me waste, settling his hands on my stomach. "Welcome home." he whispers in my ear as and kisses my cheek. The kisses don't stop there. He kisses me again on my jaw and trails the all the way down my neck and back up again. I turn around so I am facing him and attach my lips to his. He deepens the kiss and I let out an involuntary low moan when he spins he around and pushes me lightly back into the door behind me. We come up for breath a moment later and he brings a hand up, cupping my face and leaning his forehead against mine.

"You need to take a nap." he pants. I twist my head and kiss the inside of his wrist.

"I can think of a better way to use the bed." I say. He laughs and pulls away and I whimper in protest.

"The doctor said take it easy Katniss." Peeta chastises. "I don't think sex right now would be taking it very easy." he places both hands on my checks and places a light kiss on my head. "Now go upstairs and change into your pajamas and I'll make you some cookies."

"Fine." I breath and lift up onto my toes to give him one last lingering kiss. He chuckles and pecks me on the lips and sends me off upstairs.

I walk into our room and immediately lay down on the bed. I take in the soft comforter and the feel of a fluffy pillow, I know I will get a good nights sleep tonight. I sigh and sit at the edge of the bed, placing a hand on my stomach. I start to rub my hand in small circles and humming to a tuneless song as I migrate into the closet to search for a pair of pajamas to put on.

I open a drawer and find a pair that I bought a while back and had never worn, they were red cotton and just simple everyday pajamas. I started to strip and glanced at myself in the mirror. Some of my minor bruises were healed, while others were just starting to yellow. I trace the hand mark across my face, a particularly bad bruise that I wish would go away. I trace the finger marks on my arms and and up my shoulder to my collar. I haven't really had a mirror to look at all the bruises that I acquired that day so now is really the first time I have seen them.

I pull my shirt over my head so I am just in my bra and look at the bruises on my sides and chest. I turn sideways and gasp at the view. Right there, in the mirror, I see a small bump protruding from my abdomen. I turn so that I am facing myself from the front in the mirror to see if it would go away, but it doesn't. I turn to the other side and there it is, right there. I look down in awe, it hadn't really hit me that I was pregnant until now.

"Peeta!" I call. "Come quick!"

No sooner had the words left my lips that Peeta was bounding up the stairs and in our room within seconds.

"What is it?" he asks frantically. "What's wrong?" he was panting, probably from the run up the stairs, and covered in what looked like cookie dough. His blue eyes searched my form up and down trying to figure out if I was hurt or not and his nose wrinkles slightly at the sight of my bruises. I laugh at his appearance and his face turns from worry to confusion.

"Katniss?" he says, "What's going on?"

I smile and him, with my hands on my stomach I twist my hips and feel like a little girl showing off her new Christmas present. I lift one hand and motion for him to come closer. He does, still obviously confused.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" he says as I see a smirk forming on his face.

"Look." I say as I pull my hands away from my stomach and turn sideways for him. "It's there!"

He looks at my stomach for a moment and I can see the realization growing on his face. His eyes grow wide and he looks at my face, then at my stomach, back and forth until finally he stops and his eyes rest on my abdomen.

"Turn." he says, not taking his eyes away. I oblige and start to turn in a slow circle. When I am facing him once more me puts his hands lightly on my shoulders to stop me, still staring. He takes one hand and places it on my stomach, then meets my eyes with wonder and joy.

"We're having a baby." he said.

"Umm, Peeta. Are you okay?" I ask. "You've known this for three months now."

"I know that Katniss." he says, "But now it's real. Like it's there, I can see it. Your pregnant!" he exclaims as he hoists me in the air and spins me around. I giggle as he does this, surprising even myself with the action; must be the hormones.

"Okay," I laugh, "now go make me cookies!" I demand as he holds my face in his hands.

"Okay." He says giddily and gives me a small kiss on he lips, running off down the stairs. I hear a bang on the wall and wonder what it was when I hear Peeta call, "I'm okay!" And continue on down the stairs. I laugh at the fact that my very un-graceful husband who is twenty two years old still runs to fast down the hall and trips over his own two feet. When this baby comes I will have two children to deal with.

I quickly change into my pajamas and set off for the stairs. From the hall the smell of chocolate chip cookies has engulfed the air in a wonderful fume that makes my stomach churn in the most delightful way. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Peeta taking off his oven mitts and placing them on the stove, the cookies cooling on the counter.

"You two ready for some cookies?" he asked with a huge grin. I nod and he pulls a chair out of the table for me to sit in. I indulge him and take a seat as he goes to get me a cookie, make that two cookies.

"Two?" I say with a smile, "I must be special."

"One for you," he says while handing me one, "and one for the baby." he says, handing me the other. I laugh and he takes a seat and we both eat our cookies in peace. But of course, peace and quiet doesn't last long in the Mellark house.

Not five minutes after Peeta sat down there is a knock at the door. I groan and put my head on the table, wanting to be left alone for just this once. Peeta of course, laughs at my discomfort and and pats my head as he goes to answer the door.

"Hello hello hello!" the chirpy voice of my old escort echoes through my house as soon as the door is open.

"Hi Effie." Peeta greats. I decide I shouldn't leave him at the door alone with her so the chair scrapes the floor as I get up to go meet her.

"How's- Katniss!" she exclaims when she sees me. "How are you dear?" she asks as she steps around Peeta and inside to wrap me in a hug. I'm still trying to get used to Effie's mannerisms.

"Better," I tell her truthfully, "much better."

"That's spectacular dear. I'm glad. Haymitch is on his way over right now." she tells us as Peeta shuts the door and comes to stand next to me.

"Is he now? Well I should probable unlock the door for him then." Peeta says and clicks the lock open.

"Why are you here Effie?" I ask as politely as I could.

"Well, to see you of course!" she says as if I should know what goes on in her head. "Haymitch and I want to talk to you and Peeta about something important. I know, we should wait till you are healed and everything to talk to you but I didn't think this could wait."

Just then Haymitch walked through the door, his boots muddy from walking through town and his hair and beard freshly trimmed.

"Hey sweetheart, don't you look comfy." he comments as he slides off his boots and places them by the door. I look down at myself and realize I am still in my pajamas and feel slightly embarrassed by my attire.

"Oh look, I made her blush." Haymitch says. "What's up kids? Do anything interesting lately?" he wages his eyebrows I role my eyes and leave the room and head up the stairs to change into something a little more appropriate for guests. When I come down I have on a pair of sweatpants, since I couldn't fit into my jeans (which was slightly annoying) and a baggy sweatshirt, they will just have to deal with my sloppy appearance.

"So," Peeta says as I enter the room. He sits on the couch and Effie and Haymitch sit in the love seat across from us, Haymitch with his arm around Effie's waste and her hand on his knee. Peeta holds out his arm absentmindedly while he looks at our guests and I sit next to him as he settles his hand on my waste.

"Why did you want to see us?" Peeta asks politely.

"Well," Effie starts and then glances at Haymitch, "we were wondering about how you feel about when our wedding should be."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, should it be before or after the baby comes?" she asks.

"What does it matter, it's your wedding?" I say.

"That's the point. We want you two to be in the wedding!" Effie exclaims with excitement and Haymitch tries to hide the smile I know is tugging at the corner of his mouth and fails spectacularly.

"What do you mean, 'in the wedding'?" Peeta asks.

"As the best man and Matron of Honor of course!" She says as if this was common knowledge. Peeta and I had a small ceremony in the town hall, nothing big, just a few friends. I have no idea what a real wedding is like.

"What would we have to do?" I ask. Effie scoffs at the question and Haymitch roles his eyes. I think he would rather a small wedding, god knows what Effie's got planned.

"Just wear a dress and look pretty dear. Tux for you Peeta." se explains. "And you have to make a speech at the reception. No big deal. So what do you say, before or after the little one gets here?"

I contemplate this for a moment. Wearing a dress while pregnant, I'm showing already so getting a dress fitted right would be a challenge. But it would be nice to not have a screaming child at the wedding to deal with. But then I would have to be standing all day and I am already more tired than I usually am, no telling how tired I will be when I am even more pregnant. I look to Peeta for guidance but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"It's your body." he says. "Whatever you decide I'm fine with."

I run a hand through my hair and for the first time realize that it's down, weird, I thought I put it in a braid this morning.

"I think after the baby comes if that's all right with you." I say, "It will be easier to get a dress that fits and I will be able to actually move instead of waddling."

"Perfect!" Effie chirps and claps her hands. Haymitch stands and stretches.

"Alright, well that's settled." he says, "Effie, let's go, I'm hungry." Effie scowls at him, no doubt because of his rudeness and stands to leave. Before they get out the door Haymitch turns to us.

"Oh, have you figured out the bastards name that told the world about the little one?" he asks.

To be completely honest I had totally forgot to even wonder about who had told the Capitol about my pregnancy with everything that has been going on lately. It didn't seem that important.

Peeta and I stand up and walk toward the front door to see them out.

"No," Peeta says, "we haven't."

Haymitch grunts as to say that's what he thought and turns to leave. Effie just had an uncomfortable look on her face and follows her fiancé out of the house. Peeta shuts the door behind them with a wave and groans when the door clicks shut.

"Finally," he says while pulling me into his arms, "some peace and quiet."

I smile into his shoulder. "You said it. Are there any more cookies left?"

"I forgot! That now has made my whole day so much better." he says.

"What the cookies?"

"Yes the cookies!" he replies as he takes my hand and we walk into the kitchen. We sit at the table and eat in peace for about an hour. That's what I like about Peeta and I, we don't have to talk to enjoy each others company.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth and tell Peeta how wonderfully delicious his cookies are the phone rings. I look at Peeta confused but he only looks back with the same level of confusion. We never get phone calls, I even forgot we had a phone, who would be calling now.

"I'll get it." Peeta mumbles as he walks toward the phone. "Hello?" he answers. His face goes white when the person on the other end starts to speak and I see his hands slowly form into fists at his side.

"No." he says firmly as he slams the phone down and puts his face in his hands taking deep breaths.

"Peeta," I says hesitantly, walking over to his and putting my hands on his shoulders, "who was that."

He whirls around in rage and faces me, his face distorted in anger until he saw my worried expression.

"Plutarch Heavensbee." he says coldly, "He wants us to go to the Capitol for an interview."

* * *

**yay! I know what your saying, what did Peeta say to Gale? Who told the Capitol? What the heck is this girl doing?**

**Trust me, I know exactly what I am doing. All in good time my pretties:) **

**Quote for next chapter comes from... Peeta!**

**"Katniss, we don't have to do this." **

**I love you all and please, REVIEW! I think you don't like my story if you don't!**

**lots of love, **

**-LM**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Oh my gosh guys, I love you all for your wonderful reviews, really, I do. Some of you hate me right now for not updating on time and I am deeply sorry!**

**So I need some help from Y'all. I need a new fic to read! I have absolutely none that I am reading right now and need some suggestions on a new story to read! So when you review if you could suggest some to me, it would be great, even if it's your own work, I promise I will read and review it.**

**I also didn't proof read this, didn't have time. I will tell you I probably wrote and rewrote this whole chapter ten times. Sorry!**

**And I got a new puppy. He is a 10 week old Pomerania and his name is Thor, after one of my favorite avengers.**

**So without any further ranting about my new puppy, who is adorable, read on my lovlies! And review, and leave me a fic name! Hunger games, obviously and I like KatnissxPeeta, FinnickxAnnie fics. **

* * *

Weeks pass and as I begin my second trimester my bump only becomes more prominent; Peeta is ecstatic but me, I'm a little apprehensive. Ever since the incident with Gale and then the phone call from Plutarch my nightmares returned. These were worse than I have ever experienced. First, they are all about my baby; my mini Peeta. He's always running and playing, having fun with his father and I, but then we hear it. The reaping call. My child is no longer a toddler as it runs toward the sound of the siren but instead he is a teenager, stiff and solemn.

All of my dreams are like this now, my child having to go through a reaping and me being helpless to stop it. There is nothing I can do. I wake up in a cold sweat and screaming and poor Peeta has to try and calm me down and all I can do is clutch my stomach, dreading the day my baby has to come out and meet this cruel world.

"Katniss," Peeta says, peaking his head through the bathroom door, "Hurry up and get out of the shower. Breakfast is ready."

I poke my head out of the side of the shower curtain and stick my tongue out at Peeta; he just laughs and shuts the door behind him as he leaves the room.

I quickly realize how hungry I really am and decide to get out of the shower and start the day. Peeta wants to go baby cloths shopping and I don't object, but since we don't know what the baby is going to be yet we don't really know what to buy.

I step out of the shower and onto the soft rug. I tuck my towel under my arm and grab a hair tie as I head towards the door.

"Katniss are you done y-" Peeta says as he opens to door.

"You were saying?" I tease as I walk toward him. His eyes travel up and down my body and I see his eyebrows raise in amusement. I roll my eyes at him and braid my hair into its signature braid and drape it across my shoulder.

"See anything you like?" I ask and he waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Mrs. Mellark, I like a lot of things about this." He says with a smile as he comes closer to me.

"Like what?" I play. He places his hands on my hips and leans his head down.

"I like this," he says as he kisses my jaw right under my ear, "and this," he places a kiss on my neck, "and this." He presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and glide my tongue across his bottom lip. He deepens the kiss and his hands start to wander as I fist my hands in his hair. His fingers are like live wires and electricity courses through me with every touch as his gentle and capable hands glide across my skin.

We break apart for air but Peeta's lips never leave my skin. He trails kiss along my jaw and across my neck as I try to regain my senses.

"What happened to breakfast?" I breath with a smile.

"It can wait." he replies huskily in my ear. With one swift and smooth motion he scoops me up into his arms, his lips still working at my skin, and caries me to our bedroom.

As soon a I feel my back hit the bed I pull his face up to mine and attach our lips and kiss him hungrily. As he hovers over me I moan in pleasure as I feel the towel slip from my body and Peeta's soft hands explore the newly exposed skin.

"Hello!" I hear from downstairs. Peeta and I both groan and he places his head down on my shoulder buries his head in the crook of my neck. I have never been more annoyed with my former escort than I am right now.

"Why is she here?" I breath heavily.

"I kind of invited her and Haymitch to breakfast and forgot about it." Peeta admits. He kisses my neck and stands up. He stares at me for a moment and a ghost of a smile graces his face; I can tell he is debating whether or not to lock the door and have me right now and ignore the guest we suddenly have.

"Oh just go!" I swat as I stand and head toward the closet. Peeta catches my wrist as I pass him and captures my lips in a slow and loving kiss. We pull apart and he has a large grin on his face as he looks me up and down one more time.

"Peeta Mellark, are you checking me out?" I tease.

"You better believe it." he says before he turns and leaves the room, but not before he kisses me one last time and places a soft hand on my protruding stomach.

I hear Peeta make his way down the stairs and try to regain my composure, but I can't seem to wipe the stupid grin off my face. Heading toward the closet, I look through the new set of maternity cloths I had just recently gone out and bought for myself since I was wearing sweatpants and Peeta's shirts all the time. Peeta, of course, still thought I was gorgeous but I thought I looked like a fat cow, so I went and bought myself something I felt better in. But I have to admit, the sweats were really comfortable.i through on av nice long sleeve dress that wasn't too heavy since the weather was warming up and made my way downstairs.

"Katniss!" Effie exclaims when she sees me. "How lovely to see you! Oh gosh, look at you, your glowing!" she comes over and throws her arms around me, but more carefully than usual because of the baby.

"Um, thank you?" I have never heard of the term glowing before and I'm not quite sure if it's a good or a bad thing.

"Oh don't worry dear, it means you look stunning pregnant."

"Oh." I say with a smile. She smiles back and takes my hand, leading me into the kitchen where the boys are no doubt chatting.

"Hey sweetheart!" Haymitch yells, "Look at you! Your fat!" Peeta reaches his hand across the counter and swats Haymitch across the head.

"She's not fat she's pregnant." he defends and I can't help but smile at my protective husband.

"Yeah yeah. So how are you?" Haymitch asks. Effie leaves my side and goes to take a seat at the table, pulling it out a little so that she is facing us and apart of the conversation.

"I'm good." I reply as I go to also take a seat. "The morning sickness is almost completely gone, but I have a lot more cramps and stomach pains but that's suppose to be normal." I tell them. Everyone just stares at me and Haymitch motions to go on. I sigh and put a hand on my stomach as I continue to talk, "The baby is growing normally. Um, I don't cry nearly as much as I used to, oh, my nightmares came back! And I can't walk up the freaking stairs without having to catch my breath."

"Sounds like fun!" Effie chirps and I have a hard time telling whether or not she is joking.

Peeta laughs and announces that breakfast is ready. Everyone sits down and Peeta lays out a delicious assortment of different types of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and my favorite, a jar of pickles. He smiles at me as he places those on the table.

"Pickles?" Haymitch asks with a grin.

"Don't judge my food cravings." I reply and he just grins down at his food.

"Are pickles your only craving?" Effie asks, intrigued.

"No." I say, "But they are the most often. Sometimes I crave pizza or cheese buns but it's mostly pickles."

We eat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. We talk about the wedding, the baby and miscellaneous things, but it doesn't last long. The phone rings and I groan as Peeta gets up the answer it. We have been getting non stop phone calls form the Capitol wanting us on TV shows ever since Plutarch called.

"Hello?" Peeta says as he answers it. As soon as the other person talks I know it's Plutarch form the look on Peeta's face. Peeta makes his way over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"He wants to talk to you." he says as he hands the phone down to me. I scowl and take the phone from his hand.

"Hello?" I say.

"Katniss!" Plutarch's voice fills my ears. "How lovely to hear from you! How are you?"

"I'm good Plutarch." I reply, "What do you want?"

He seems stunned at my bluntness because he doesn't reply at all for a moment. He probably isn't used to people talking to him in such a way.

"Well, we can either send a camera crew to your house and do a documentary on your life now, or you come to the Capitol for an interview with Caesar."

"And if I refuse?"

"We send a camera crew to your house to get some photos and a word from you." Plutarch sounds fed up with our shenanigans and is no longer playing around. I know that we are the so called "face of panem" but I have never heard Plutarch so pissed off.

"Katniss," Plutarch pleads, "please. The world wants to see you and Peeta. You may not see it but they still need hope. It's been two years since the rebellion and I need to shoe the people that we are still strong. That something good came out of all of this heartache and death. Please."

I look down at my small bump and look up at Peeta. He looks at me puzzled and I smile, trying to reassure him that everything is okay. Haymitch shares the same puzzled look and Effie just looks nervous.

"Will you leave us alone if we agree?" I ask. Peeta's face darkens. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago he hasn't left me alone, especially around other people, and the idea of me going to the Capitol obviously scares him.

"Yes. We just want one interview with you pregnant, and another with the, uh, the baby." he stutters.

"The last one is negotiable. We'll do it." I say. Peeta looks down and I see one hand form a fist but he doesn't say anything.

"Excellent! Be on the next train here! A hotel will be set up, and thank you Katniss."

"No problem." I say through my teeth and hang up the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Haymitch demands. Peeta runs a hand through hid hair and paces around the kitchen. Effie rings her hands as she looks at the floor.

"Plutarch wants an interview with me and Peeta." I explain and Haymitch nods his head in agreement. His face scrunches up and I can tell me is thinking. Peeta continues to pace and Effie continues to wring her hands.

"It's not that big of a deal." I say. Peeta scoffs and continues to pace, one hand on his hip, the other in his curls. "We're just going for a few days." I try again, but no one budges. This is really starting to get annoying.

"Katniss," Peeta starts, "we don't have to do this." he walks over and stands next to Haymitch's chair as if he is waiting for him to back him on this.

"Peeta," I say, "no matter what we do we can't avoid them forever. Let's just get this over with and move on."

He seems to take this into consideration and I see his brow furrow. "I still don't like it." he says as he turns to look at Haymitch for advice.

"She's your wife." Haymitch shrugs, "But if your going we're going too."

Effie's head shoots up at this. "We are?" she says.

"Yes." Haymitch replies. "You think I'm going to leave these two alone in the Capitol? No offense sweetheart but the last time you were there you did murder the president, and Peeta the last time you were there you tried to murder everyone else. If your going, I'm going too."

"Wonderful!" Effie squeals as she jumps out of her seat with joy. "Oh, Katniss we can go shopping and get you some nice cloths for a change. The have the best maternity stores in all of Panem, you will love it!" she skips over and pecks Haymitch on the cheek, "I'll go pack." she says and thanks us for breakfast on her way out.

The next few minutes are tense and awkward. Haymitch eventually grunts and says something about Effie over packing and Peeta walks him out.

When he comes back into the kitchen I had sat down and started picking at the left over food. Peeta comes and sits across from me. He doesn't say a word, he just takes my hand and holds it for a minute, his other hand propped up on the table supporting his head.

"We don't have to go you know?" he says. I sigh and stand up to put the dishes away.

"Peeta," I say but he cuts me off.

"No Katniss. We should have talked about this, you shouldn't have made this decision on your own." I stand in silence and wait, this is going to be a long rant. "Do you know how that made me feel, Katniss? Helpless. I love you to death, more than you could imagine, but this isn't just you anymore. All I want to do is protect you, keep you safe, but you make it pretty damn hard."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snap.

"You!" he yells, then lowers his voice. "I'm trying to keep you safe, and you go do stupid things, like go into the woods when I asked you not to! And you won't listen to the doctor when she tells you to take it easy, you practically fought me all the way back home from the hospital that day and now this. Katniss, please, listen to me. You need to hear me."

"I do Peeta, I hear you. But this is the end. All I want right now is to be left alone by Plutarch and his goon squad of paparazzi. I'm not trying to be reckless. Really I'm not. Please can we just not fight." I plead.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I know you're trying to be better, your just stubborn sometimes."

"I know. More like all the time." I admit. He stands and reaches his arms out to me and I immediately walk into his embrace. "I'm sorry." I say into his shoulder.

"I know you are." he says. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He lays a soft kiss in my hair and I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hold.

"We better go pack." he whispers after a moment.

"Okay." I reply and reach up on my toes and kiss him lightly. He turns to clean the table off and I go up the stairs to start and pack for our trip.

While packing I start to think of how good I feel today. No nausea, so pains, no stretching or pulling, nothing. It's kind of nice to not be in constant pain, I just hope this whole trimester is like this!

"Katniss, do you want me to pack some food for the trip?" Peeta calls up the stairs.

"Please!" I call back. I pack Peeta and I a weeks worth of cloths just to be safe. I pack up all of both Peeta and my medication and our tooth brushes and all the other toiletries. Finally, I finish, just in time to hear Haymitch and Effie chatting with my husband down stairs.

"Hey sweetheart. " Haymitch says as I come down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"I think so. Do we need anything else?" I ask, turning to Peeta.

"Do you have my medication?" he asks me, taking the suitcase out of my hand.

"Yup. Yours and mine."

"Did you take your pills this morning?"

"Yes, Peeta, I took my pills this morning."

"Then we're ready!" he announces and turns to Haymitch and Effie.

"Do we need to stop at your place?" he asks. Haymitch shakes his head.

"No." he says, "the suitcase is outside, let's go."

I take Peeta's hand and he picks up the suitcase and we all make our way out of the house and and to the train station. We stop at Thom's house and let him know that we are leaving town and won't be back for a week and Peeta wants him to watch the bakery. He happily accepts and wishes us luck on our trip. We thank him and leave, making it to the train station two minutes early.

"This is so exciting!" Effie squeals as he stand and wait for the train to arrive. A whistle blows in the distance and the sound of the train fills the air and we watch the tracks in anticipation.

The silver train pulls into the station and a soft wind brushes my face as it comes to a stop. I look up at Peeta, nervous at his reaction to seeing a train so much like the one we took to the Capitol only a few years ago; but then we were going to say goodbye to life, this time we are going to welcome life and share it with others, whether we want to or not.

Peeta's face tenses slightly but he manages to pull off a smile for me as he squeezes my hand. I can see Haymitch on the other side of Peeta watching his reaction as well. He seems to be turning into a mentor once more and I hope that he can keep himself together for his own sake. Haymitch hasn't turned to the bottle in a while, I would hate if he started drinking again because of me.

"Twelve to Capitol." the conductor says from the door. He looks at us and for a moment and I can see the recognition forming on his face. "Oh my." he breaths. "Welcome! Come on aboard!" he says as he steps off and rushes to take the bags from Peeta and Haymitch.

"Thank you." Peeta says as we step onto the train.

I gasp as I see the inside of the train. Platinum door knobs, chandeliers, mahogany tables. Haymitch and Peeta are statues next to me, the only noise is Effie squealing in delight.

"It's just like the one on the victory tour!"

Peeta's hand tightens around mine with crippling force. Any other time I would say something but I am at this moment squeezing his hand just as tight. Haymitch is muttering swears under his breath and stomping off toward the bar car no doubt as Effie jumps around, basking in all the grandeur that comes with a Capitol train.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" an attendant asks. I look up at Peeta to see if he will reply but he is stiff as a statue.

"I think we can find it, thank you." I say as I tug on my husbands hand. He follows, but in a trance like state. His eyes are looking off, glazed over as if he isn't really aware of what's going on. When this happens, I know he is fighting off a flashback.

We find our room and I take him inside, groaning when I turn on the lights and see the exact same room that I stayed in with Peeta on our way to the third Quarter Quell and on the victory tour.

"Peeta." I say. His eyes twitch at the sound of my voice so I continue to talk to him. "We have to get unpacked now. Will you help me please?"

Slowly, his eyes find their way to mine and I smile up at him, reassuring him that everything is okay.

"We stayed in a train just like this one before, real or not real?" he asks. We haven't played this game in forever, this must be a bad episode.

"Real." I reply, standing in front of him and reach my hands up, placing them on his cheeks, "On the Victory Tour and on our way to the second Quarter Quell."

"You and I shared a room, real or not real?" he asks again.

"Real." I reply.

"You're my wife right now and we have a baby on the way, real or not real?"

"Very real, Peeta." I say and take one of his hands in mine. Very gently I place his hand on top of my very small bump. He sighs heavily and places his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I swing my arms around his neck and hold him for a minute as he regains his senses. He kisses my neck and stands up straight, looking me in the eye.

"I love you." he says, taking my face in his hands.

"I love you too." I reply. I laughs and touches his forehead to mine, "It gets better every time you say that."

I laugh along with him and reach up on my toes. He bends down and meets me half way, bringing our lips together for a short but passionate kiss. We break apart and Peeta decides to unpack.

We spend the rest of the day on the train. It takes roughly two days to get to the Capitol and are in no rush. When it is finally time for bed Peeta and I climb in and I curl up into his chest. Peeta tenses slightly.

"Gale Hawthorne hurt you a little while back, real or not real?" he asks. I turn to see what brought this on and then remember that us, sleeping together on this train, has got to be hard on his mind.

"Real." I admit.

"I talked to gale in his room, real or not real?" he asks again.

"Real." I say. A smile pulls at his lips and he relaxes, taking a large breath and then, after a few minutes, starts to doze off. But I have one question that he had just plucked from the back of my mind that has bothered me ever since I left the hospital.

"Hey Peeta." I say.

"Hmm." he hums, obviously trying to sleep.

"What did you say to Gale that day?"

He chuckles and kisses my head and this only pisses me off. I hate being treated like a small child and not knowing things.

"Seriously Peeta, what did you say to him?"

He sighs and sits up, looking at me with a straight face.

"I will tell you in the morning, okay?" he says. "Right now I just want to go to sleep, not to mention you need the rest as well."

"That's an excuse Peeta." I complain.

"No it's not." he replies cooly. "It's a I'll tell you in the morning, now please, let's just go to sleep." he pleads.

"Fine." I say. "But I want to know first thing in the morning. No ifs ands or buts."

He chuckles and settles back down in the bed, pulling me into his arms with him. "I promise." he whispers. He kisses my head and I turn my face up and peck him on the lips. We settle down for bed, both exhausted from the ordeal of today and ready to move on with our lives.

Sleep soon starts to overtake me, and right when it almost has me, a crash echoes throughout the train.

"Oops." Haymitch giggles as I hear him stumble down the hall outside the door.

Peeta and I just look at each other and burst out into a fit of laughter at our old mentor. Some things never change. This distracts me for a while, but one thought floods my mind as sleep slowly creeps back into me.

What did Peeta say to Gale?

* * *

**Did you like it!? Well next chapter we do get to see what Peeta said to Gale, and we are going into the Capitol now! **

**Any predictions on who told the Capitol about the baby? That answer is coming up soon also.**

**Review please, and I love you all!**

**Quote from next chapter comes from...Effie!**

**"Oh how I've missed mahongony!" **

**-LM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my beautiful readers! I have to say I missed you all so very much. So I was going to post this chapter yesterday but i re-read it and it was so choppy and not well written and I had to fix it up quite a bit. Most of this was written in rehab while I had free time and just tagged onto the end of each time that I had stopped writing so I had to fix a lot of things. I hope ya'll like it!**

**Missed you guys a lot and am glad to be back. I am going to Boston tomorrow so that I can have minor surgery on my ear so the next post will be either next Monday or next Friday. **

* * *

Chapter 11

I wake up to my husband giving me soft kisses up and down my neck. I open my eyes to see him hovering over me with a stupid smile on his face and his blond curls sticking out in every direction.

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark." He breaths. I smile back at him, it's hard not to smile at such an adorable man. He leans down and touches his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. In one fluid motion I kick my leg over him and push; we role over so now I'm straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

"Good morning Mr. Mellark." I giggle once we finally come up for air. He settles his hands on my waist and looks me up and down.

"Can we wake up every morning like this?" he smiles.

"If your good." I laugh and role off of him. He pouts but I don't care, I need to stretch and get ready for the day.

Peeta gets up and takes a shower but I stay put, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed. I lay there, trying to get another few minutes of shut eye but the conversation Peeta and eye had last night keeps poking at the back of my brain, demanding my attention.

A few minutes later, Peeta emerges from the bathroom, his hair still damp but for the most part dry and in only a pair of low hanging blue jeans. The way they cut right under his waist and lets you see just enough...

"Are you checking me out?" Peeta asks. "I have got to say I am loving your pregnancy hormones these days." He jumps on the bed and gives me a peck on the cheek, then lies down and stares at the ceiling.

"So Peeta," I call his attention, "what we were discussing last night..."

"Katniss!" he groans and roles to bury his face in the crook of my neck. "Can't we talk about this later?" he whines as he places a kiss on my shoulder.

"No Peeta," I say firmly, "we need to talk about this now."

"Why is this so important to you?" he asks while propping himself up on one elbow to look me in the eye.

"Because," I begin, "he's my best friend, or at least he was my best friend until what happened. But the point is that Gale wouldn't have just dismissed us and let me go so easily, I know Gale. So whatever you said to him must have been a big deal or else he wouldn't have acted like that. Now will you please answer my question and tell me what you said to him!"

Peeta sighs and looks down, trying to collect his thoughts. He knows not to mess with me when I'm this adamant on knowing something.

"I told him..."

"Get your lazy asses out of bed right now you two! Breakfast!" Haymitch's voice bellows as he bangs rapidly on the door.

I groan and bury my face in the pillow. Peeta laughs and jumps off the bed and grabs a shirt.

"This is not over!" I yell as he kisses me on the cheek and bounds out of the room.

I stand and stretch. Haymitch is still standing in the door frame that Peeta had left open on his way out with a smug grin on his face. He took a bight out of the apple in his hand and continued to look at me.

"Did I interrupt something?" he mumbles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I scold and go to the suitcase to change.

"What was it?" Haymitch asks again, walking into the room and plopping down on the bed.

"None of your damn business." I retort. A grab a pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt and head towards the bathroom to get changed. Before I shut the door I turn to Haymitch. "Haymitch, feel free to leave."

I can hear him laughing through the door as he makes his way out. Scowling I quickly change and throw the door open and make my way to the dinning car. No matter how mad at anyone I am, I'm always hungry.

Upon arrival I see that I am the last one to arrive, Effie and Haymitch are talking quietly to one another and Peeta is sitting on the other side of the table with a huge smile on his face. I scowl at him and that only makes his smile grow as I make my way over to the seat next to him. He stands and pulls the chair out for me and Haymitch laughs as he sees the looks on both our faces.

"What the hell were you two talking about anyways?" He persists.

"Oh nothing." Peeta replies as he takes his seat. "Katniss is just a little grumpy this morning."

I whack him in the arm and he pretends he didn't feel a thing. I snicker when he winces as Haymitch looks away to find another drink. He puts his arm around the back of my chair and leans back.

I try not to engage anyone in conversation the whole time we eat. Haymitch tried to throw a few comments about how much I ate but I would just look at him and he would shut up. He should know not to mess with a pregnant woman. On the other hand, most of what he was saying was very true. I ate about half of what was set on the table, usually Peeta ate twice as much as I did, now I eat more than him. I don't know who told the chefs my craving for pickles but there were boatloads. Full pickles, sliced pickles, pickle chips, and even fried pickles. I had a feeling that Peeta was behind this but since I was still mad at him for ducking out of our conversation this morning I decided not to ask him.

"So kids." Effie addresses us. "We will be arriving in the Capitol around noon tomorrow."

"Thanks for the reminder." I mumble.

"We will be taken by car to the hotel from the train station upon arrival. The interview will be tomorrow night around eight o'clock so that gives you about six hours before you have to be there at seven."

"We already know all of this Effie." Peeta says.

"I know, I know, I just want you to be prepared. Now what I am concerned about is that neither of you have had a proper interview in a few years, let alone been on camera..."

"what are you trying to say?" I ask, "We arn't ready for it?"

"No, no!" she replies, "Not at all! I'm just saying, maybe we should practice."

"For gods sake Eff!" Haymitch says harshly. "We are on a damn tribute train, going to the one place neither of these kids wanted to go back to and now you want to stir up memories by making them practice for an interview that they are going to have, just like before the games?"

"It was just a suggestion." Effie sniffs.

"We appreciate it Effie." Peeta tries to sooth. "I just think that we are all on edge right now and practicing for an interview is not the best thing at the moment. Maybe some other time."

Effie nods her head and looks down in defeat.

"Oh don't do that Eff." Haymitch groaned/ moaned.

"Do what?"

"The whole 'poor little old me' pout you got going on." He retorted. "It gets old."

"Well then." Effie says, clearly hurt.

The rest of breakfast was awkward. No one was really in the mood for conversation, personally I think we were all still in the mindset that we were being watched by the Capitol even though that isn't even a possibility anymore. I finished my third plate of food and stood looking at Peeta expectantly. He met my gaze and opened his mouth to say something but he must see something in my expression to know that I am not in the mood for games. He nods, says goodbye to Effie and Haymitch and turned toward me. I turn my back on him and walk to our room, expecting my to follow.

"Wonder what's up with those two." I hear Haymitch snicker to his finance and I throw a menacing look over my shoulder. He puts his hands in the air in defense and I continue to the room.

Once inside the suite and the door locked, I finally turn to Peeta.

"You are going to tell me everything. Right here, right now. I am not playing anymore games Peeta Mellark." I say with a little more vice than intended, but right now I really don't care. He looks me in the eye and nods his head. I sit down on the bed and watch him pace as he collects his thoughts.

"Katniss, what you have to understand before I say anything is that I was only trying to protect you." Peeta starts. "I never want you to feel hurt or upset so naturally I would do anything to keep you safe from knowledge that could potentially cause you pain. I was never meaning to keep this from you but you got pregnant and I had only found out a little while before that this information was true. What I said to Gale was I kn..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" a womans voice squeaks through the door.

"For the love of... WHAT?" I yell back. Peeta takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair and goes back to pacing.

"Um... it's time for your on-board check up." The woman replies back timidly. I groan and stand. I can feel Peeta's eyes on my back as I cross the room and open the door.

"Is there any way we can do this, I don't know, later?" I ask, trying to keep my patience but it is wearing very thin.

"I'm sorry Ms. But we have a tight schedule and can't reschedule this appointment." She says. I turn and scowl at Peeta as if some how this is his fault when subconsciously I know it's not. He just shrugs his shoulders and makes his way over to my side.

"If you would please follow me." The woman quietly says and turns toward the hall. We follow her to a car in the far back end of the train, a place which I have never been but obviously Peeta has, guessing by the way his body tenses when we enter the room.

I look at him to see if he will explain his sudden frozen state but he just shakes his head and continues on into the room. Inside looks like a full doctors office. It had a bed with the scratchy film cover over it which I go over and sit on and a chair beside it for Peeta. A small sink sat in the corner and an ultrasound machine is on the other side of my bed. The woman who I now realize is a nurse hands me a gown and asks me to change. I do as I'm told, the whole time keeping my eyes on Peeta, who's shoulders haven't completely relaxed yet and his eyes were flitting from one corner of the room to the other.

"The doctor will be with you in a bit. She is quite busy today so it may be a while. Please, make yourself comfortable." the nurse says. I nod and she smiles and walks out of the room.

"Alright," I say as I sit down on the bed, "tell me." He looks at me in confusion and I role my eyes.

"Peeta, if you don't think I can tell when you are feeling uneasy you are sadly mistaken, now tell me, what's it about this room?"

"It's," he sighs, "It's my prep room. Portia was kidnapped in a room just like this before our second games."

I stare at him in confusion for a while. I hadn't realized Portia was taken, not necessarily like Cinna but she was taken none the less.

"But wasn't she around when we were in the Capitol the whole time?" I ask. I could have sworn I saw her when we were at the chariots at the least.

"Yes." Peeta replies as he looks into his lap and starts wringing his hands.

"I don't understand." I admit. This doesn't make any sense.

"Katniss, this is not the time or place to be talking about this." he sighs.

"You heard the nurse. It's going to be a while. And since I'm not going to get you to tell me what you said to Gale in here then what else do we have to talk about? Come on, Peeta. Please?"

He takes a deep breath and looks straight at the wall in front of him.

"They made her an avox, or something like it. She had no tongue." he says coldly. "She showed me when she got back and told me not to tell anyone. She was so ashamed of it. She kept saying she lost her voice but I knew that wasn't true. I didn't even see it coming, one minute we were talking the next she's got a bag over her head and a peacekeeper is telling me to keep my mouth shut.

Without hesitating I stand from the bed and make my way over to where my husband was sitting. I take his face in my hands and he settles his on my waist.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He nods his head and I give him a lingering kiss on his lips. He smiles up at me and I smile back. He settles one hand on my now a little more noticeable bump. It is amazing to see how much it's grown in only the last few weeks.

"Let's focus on this little one right now. Not me." he says.

"Okay." I agree and peck him once more before I got to sit back on the crinkly papered bed and reach my hand out for Peeta to take my hand, and he does. A few minutes later a tall strawberry blond woman with a white coat enters the room.

"Hello," she says, "Mr. and Mrs?" she looks down at her clipboard and does a double take. She must look back and forth between me and Peeta and our linked hands ten times before she says another word. "Mellark. It is an honor to meet you two. A true honor. I had no idea you were this appointment, I would have put you in our luxury cart!"

"It's fine. We don't want any special treatment." Peeta says to her. She smiles at him and I immediately don't like her. She is gorgeous and blond and blue eyed and her voice sounded like a bunch of twinkly friken stars. She is the kind of girl I always imagined someone like Peeta with and it makes my blood boil. She should not be smiling at my husband like that.

"Well, I'm doctor Shirley, but you can call me Valerie, and I just need to check to make sure you have all your medications for your stay, along with making sure your little one is adjusting well to the travel." During her whole introduction she made eye contact with Peeta, looking at me only momentarily.

"Let's get this over with." I mumble and Peeta squeezes my hand. The doctor asked a few routine questions, gave me some medication and vitamins that would last me until I got home after our stay. She pulled out the blue goo and put back my bed so that I am laying down. This is when a smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, I always love seeing my baby and hearing it's heart beat.

"How many weeks are you Mrs. Mellark?" the doctor asks me.

"Nineteen."

She nods and squirts the goo all over my stomach and starts to wave the wand over it. The monitor hums to life and a black and gray image is shown. She tells us that our baby is in perfect health and that it's growing steadily. Turning around I see her press a button on the machine and immediately the sweet sound of my babies heart beat fills the room with it's steady rhythm.

"Perfect." the doctor chirps and I smile. "Now, I don't know if you have been asked this yet but do you want to know the sex?"

I look to Peeta who is still holding my hand but is now standing to get a better view of the screen. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "It's up to you."

I look at the monitor and listen to the sound of the heart beat and relish in the fact that I am having a baby, that I was given this chance. I know my answer.

"No." I say. "I'm just glad we are having a baby, I want it to be a surprise, just like it was when we found out we were having it."

Peeta nods and smiles at me and kisses my hand. The doctor wipes the goo off of me and puts all the equipment away and gives my husband her card before she leaves so that I can call her if I have any questions, but mostly she seemed as if she was hoping Peeta would call her. I quickly change and practically drag Peeta out of the room and to the dinning car.

"Not going back to the room?" Peeta asks amused.

"Oh we are." I retort. "I'm just grabbing the food and going. I'm pregnant Peeta, that means hungry every two hours. I need a snack to handle all this stress."

He doesn't argue and waits outside the car as I load up on muffins to take back to the room. He smiles at me when I come out carrying seven muffins in my arms. He takes some of them for me and leads us back to our room.

"Okay," I say when he shuts the door. I go over and sit down on the bed and start unwrapping a muffin. "Cut the bull. Just say it, I can't take it anymore the suspense is killing me."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks.

"Yes Peeta! Spit it out!" I groan.

"Okay, okay." he sighs. "I told him, I know what you did to her."

"Her?" I ask with my mouth full of muffin. "Who's her? Me? You already know what happened in the woods, that's not really news."

"No." he says. "No, Katniss, it's not you."

"Then who?" I say as I take another bight. I am so confused, what 'her' matters?

"I don't know about this Katniss..."

"Peeta just tell me!" I swallow.

"Don't get all worked up, it's not good for you..."

"For the love of... Peeta just spit it out, who!?"

"Prim."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I hope I will update by Monday!**

**Quote for next chapter comes from... Plutarch!**

**"Welcome to the Capitol!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! what a cliff hanger! **

**Please tell me you all saw the new catching fire trailer, please. it was amazing! i loved every minute of it! **

**oh so this is not going to be long today, im sure you all want to get to reading, i would just like you guys to all check out the story UNFOLDING SCARS by LoveEverlark, she is a good friend of mine and it would be really nice if you all went and left her a nice review. **

**by the way, leave me a nice review!**

**now read!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Wh...what?" I stare at Peeta in disbelief. As soon as he said her name her face was the only one I could see. My eyes swell with tears but I choke them back, trying to keep my composure.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, this stress is not good for you or the baby." Peeta paces.

"Wait," I say, racking my brain for something to say, ask, an explanation maybe, "What do you mean Prim?" I slightly flinch at saying her name, "Gale was nothing but good to her her entire life." I protest.

"Katniss there is a lot you don't understand about after..."

"After what, Peeta?" I interrupt, "After the war? I know about the bombs and I know that Gale designed them but he never meant for her to get hurt and I know that. Why are you bringing this up?"

Peeta sighs and runs his hands through his hair, taking a seat next to me on the bed. I turn toward him and wait for him to continue.

"No, Katniss, not after the war." he says, keeping his eyes in his lap. I open my mouth to ask a question but he raises his hand to silence me. "Let me tell this, please." he says. I nod and wait for him to go on.

"After the first games when we got back to the district you and I weren't speaking. I accepted it for a while and laid low, wanting to give you your space. About a week after we got back Prim came over to visit me." I flinch again slightly at the sound of her name but Peeta doesn't stop, "I remember it like it was just last week. She knocked and I answered the door. I was so surprised she was there, I thought you were in trouble, I remember being so scared but she was just there to visit. I let her in and we sat in the living room and I gave her a cupcake that I had just baked, I put it on one of my better plates saying that I never had a reason to use the nice stuff and we laughed. We talked and then she was done eating and went into the kitchen to wash the dish." he starts to rub his hands together and that's when I start to get nervous, he only does that when he himself feels nervous.

"She washed the plate and went to put it in a cabinet, I told her I would do it but she insisted, so I told her it was the top cabinet on the right. She reached up and the hem of her shirt rose enough for me to see... them." I feel the tears well up in my eyes as he goes on. "They were so deep, the bruises and I couldn't help it. I new it wasn't any of my business but I had to ask and so I did. She was so embarrassed and she tried to leave, making an excuse that she had to get back home to help your mom. I was so desperate to help her so I grabbed her arm as she tried to run to the door and the way her face contorted into pure fear was enough to push me over the edge. I pulled her in and hugged her and we collapsed onto the floor as she sobbed into my chest; we sat in the kitchen like that for a good ten minutes."

At this point the tears are freely streaming down my face. Peeta looks at me and reaches up to wipe them away. I lean into his touch and nod my head, signaling him that I'm alright and that he should continue. He gives me a look that can only mean 'are you sure?' and I just nod again and wait for him to go on.

"Okay," he breaths, "so when she finally calmed down enough I asked her again how she got the bruises. She was so terrified, but I assured her that no one had to know, I wouldn't tell a soul if she didn't want me to but she shook her head. I told her that she could tell me anything, she said 'promise?' and I told her of course. She thought for a moment, it was the longest moment of my life, and she said 'don't tell Katniss'. Those words broke my heart. I knew, at that moment, that something was terribly wrong. I remembered I nodded my head and she sat up straight, the look on her face made her look so vulnerable, like a child. I almost started to cry. She sat up straight and with one tear slipping from the corner of her eye she said, 'Gale hit me'."

I knew this was coming, how could I not. I knew this was about Gale, and by the way this story was going I new I was going to hear those three words. I did not know, however, how hard it would hit me when they were said. Sobs wracked my body and Peeta's arms were immediately around me, but they didn't help. All I can imagine, all I can see through my blurred eyes is my beautiful sister, long blond flowing hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that could brighten any day. That beauty, that rose riddled with bruises, marks left by the only person I really trusted at the time. The worst part was I never knew, I never took the time to look and see the difference in her walk, how she acted around Gale. I wasn't paying attention.

When I finally started to calm down after about twenty minutes of straight sobbing, Peeta stroking my hair and whispering words of love into my hair as I soaked his shirt. I sit up and he looks at me, and at my protruding stomach and I know what he is thinking because I am thinking the same exact thing; is this stress going to hurt the baby? I have been under so much of it lately that maybe I should get a check up before I get off the train tomorrow just to make sure everything is okay, for now it seems to be fine.

"Do you want me to go on?" Peeta asks timidly.

I think for a moment, do I really want to know the rest of the story? I know the answer already, I do, I need to know more than want.

"Yeah." I croak, surprised at how my voice sounds from all the crying, I really hate crying.

"Are you sure?" he asks, taking my face into his hands.

I nod my head, not trusting my voice again, thinking it may falter and he would stop before he could finish the story. He nods and his hands fall to his lap, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Prim... it was very hard for her and I'm not going to repeat it word for word, mostly because it was very choppy; basically it was a while into the Games. It was when we were in the cave that the beatings started. She said that Gale would say things to her. He would say that she looks just like a mix of you and I; he wasn't to happy with anything that reminded him of us. She would tell me how he would always leave when we were on the screens and that right after he came back he came for her. Because she looks like a mix of us. The beating stopped until the second Games, the night I told every one you were pregnant they started again."

It all starts to click now. Prim had blond hair and blue eyes, like Peeta. She had the same face as me though, same shape and we had the same nose. She looked like what maybe a child of ours would look like. That's it, that's what brought him back. I am having a child with Peeta and that is what Gale the most angry.

Anger swells within me more than any other emotion. Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Why didn't you do anything Peeta?" I choke out.

He stands and starts to pace once again and it just pisses me off but I try to contain my anger.

"I did Katniss!" she pleads, "I did. Gale and I got into so many different fights about it and everyone of them I felt more and more like I was justified in killing him. But you and him were such good friends..."

"Then why didn't you tell me!?" I shout at him.

"Because! She begged me not to! I was not going to go back on my word. And I thought I could handle it, and I had every intention on handling it. But then we had to go back into the games for the second time and... my whole world fell apart. And I even thought in the arena one night when we were lying in the jungle that if I make it out of here I was going to make it up to Prim, and I would end Gale. But then all of a sudden I wasn't being taken home, I was going to the... the..."

Oh no.

His eyes go dark and I can see it coming before he can even realize what is going on, the flashback. In two seconds flat I am off that bed and at his side, all remaining anger vanished. His hands form fists and his whole body starts to shake.

"Peeta," I coax, placing my hands on his face, "It's not real. Peeta it's me, your wife. I'm here, I love you." I feel his muscles tense under my touch but I keep talking. His eyes dart around the room, no doubt looking for a threat that is not there.

"Peeta your safe. I'm safe, the baby is safe."

At the word 'baby' his body relaxes ever so slightly. That gives me an idea.

I grab hold of one of his hands in both of mine, he fights me but eventually I pull it over and place it on my stomach.

"That's your baby Peeta." I tell him. "That's our baby, and it loves it's daddy so much. Come back to us Peeta, come back to us."

His body starts to relax and his eyes turn back to the beautiful blue that I love. I put one hand on top of his on my stomach and reach up and cradle his cheek in the other.

All of a sudden I feel something move inside me. It feels so weird, like a muscle spasm in my stomach. Then it happens again. I grab Peeta's hand and move it to the side of my stomach to where I feel it happening. His brow furrows at first, confused at what I'm trying to show him, but then his eyes grow in pure wonder and joy.

"Is our baby..."

"Moving?" I finish. "Yeah I think so." we both sit on the bed and keep our hands settled on my stomach, marveling at the child growing inside me.

After a while Peeta looks at me. "I'm so sorry," he says, "I really did mean to tell you sooner."

"I know," I sigh, "I just wish I could have taken a swing at Gale before he left." I half joke.

I don't totally forgive Peeta just yet, but I know I will. Right now I will just have to get over it and move on, It's over, it happened, and there is nothing I can do about it now.

"Um, Katniss," Peeta chuckles, "you kind of sat on your muffin."

I look down and groan, the thought of muffins just makes my stomach growl and want more food. Peeta laughs at me and stands, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Come on," he says, "lets get you cleaned up. Then we can go to dinner."

I grab his hand and he helps me up, then goes to get changed as I jump into a quick shower.

No one was in the dinning car when we got there so we ended up eating dinner alone. It was quiet but the good kind, we talked about the baby a little, about what we were going to do tomorrow, mostly we sat in silence and enjoyed each others company. After a while I started to yawn and Peeta and I went back to our room to get ready for bed.

I throw on a shirt of his. A lot of my cloths, even my newer maternity ones, are a little snug so I just wear some of his to bed most of the time. He laughs at the sight of me walking around in just his over-sized t-shirt with it slightly protruding out around my middle. I scowl and he puts his arms up in defense. We climb into bed, my back flush up against Peeta's chest, his arm lazily draped across my middle, hand settled on my stomach.

"Kantiss?" Peeta shyly says into my hair.

"Yeah?"

"You still love me, real or not real?"

I spin around in his arms and take his face in my hands.

"Very real."

I can see the smile on his face in the dark and he gives me a lingering kiss before settling down and falling asleep.

The next morning was hectic. Effie was rapping on our door at exactly nine A.M. and making sure we were up and dressed by nine thirty and in the dining car. Haymitch was waiting for us when we arrived in the car for breakfast.

"Morning." he nods, sipping on a mug of coffee.

"Good morning." I reply and we take our seat. Effie sits in her usual spot and starts to ramble.

"Now as soon as we arrive we will be taken..."

"For god's sake Eff we know, you told us yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. We know what is going on when we get there, stop worrying." Haymitch groans.

"I just want us all to be prepared." she chirps. She is in an annoyingly good mood today.

We ate the rest of breakfast in relative silence. Every now and then Haymitch would make a comment but it was nothing out of character for him. You could feel the tension start to grow as we get closer to the Capitol. The witty banter between Haymitch and Peeta died down, Effie grew more and more straight in the back, and my grip on Peeta's hand which I am now holding grows more and more tight.

When we were all finished with our meal we stood. If I didn't know him so well I wouldn't have seen it, but Haymitch throws Peeta and eye a worried glance before he and Effie go off to change into their Capitol appropriate clothing. Peeta and I take off in the opposite direction to do the same.

Peeta picks out a pair of black dress pants and a white button us shirt, I help him with his blue tie. I put on a blue dress that matches Peeta's tie that is one of my better fitting articles of clothing. It is simple, blue with blue lace at the top and black trim.

"You look stunning."Peeta says as he zips up my dress and kisses my shoulder.

"Not to shabby yourself." I tease.

He takes my hand and we walk out of the room. It took us about an hour to get ready so now we go and find Effie and Haymitch so we can all wait these last fifteen minutes together before we are in the Capitol.

We sit in silence, all in the car made out of glass. Then Peeta stands. I stand next to him and look where he is and see it, the place I have been dreading to go ever since that day. I notice Peeta stiffen beside me and Haymitch starts to stand.

"He's fine." I say. Haymitch sits back down but continues to watch him. I look at his eyes and see they are slightly dark but I can tell he is trying to focus. I grab hold of his hand and he relaxes slightly, but I know this is the best I am going to get out of him until we get home.

We pull into the train station and I gasp. There are hundreds of people with cameras and microphones and notepads. Effie stands up straight and tall and plasters a smile on her face.

"Smile Katniss." she says through her teeth. I do so but it's half hearted. I don't really feel like smiling at the moment.

The train comes to a stop and we file towards the door, Peeta has my hand but positions himself slightly in front of me, as if to protect me. I want to object but just one look at his face shuts me right up.

The door opens and there stands Plutarch Heavensbee, a huge smile on his face and a camera crew behind him. The roar of the crowd is almost deafening.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" He shouts.

"Thank you!" Effie says in pure delight as she steps off the train, waving to the crowd. Haymitch follows her with a rather annoyed look on his face.

Peeta and I are next. As soon as Peeta takes a step off the train, me trailing right behind him, the reporters bombard us with questions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark what sex is the baby?"

"Katniss is Peeta really the father?"

"Katniss why was Gale visiting you in 12?"

"Peeta, are you jealous of Gale?"

"That's enough!" Plutarch yells as he leads us some how through the crowd and to the waiting car. "So sorry about that. You know how people like to talk."

"What the hell Plutarch?" I berate, "Why the hell do people keep asking me if this is Gale's child?" this is not the first time it's happened. It happened in town a while back and I had to tell that girl off. What is going on here.

"Katniss what you have to understand is that we needed a story besides, PREGNANT VICTOR, so the Gale thing is just for fun, everyone knows it's Peeta's..."

"Everyone does not know you moron!" I yell. "You told people that it might be Gale's baby! What the heck!"

"Hey," Plutarch defends, "At least I'm not the one who told the world you were pregnant, that was all Haymitch's doing."

"What?"

* * *

**OMG! even i didn't see that one coming, or maybe i did...**

**leave me a review and i will get the next chapter up Monday!**

**quote for the next chapter comes from... Ceaser!**

**"So let's address this Gale topic..."**


End file.
